Balance
by echochaos
Summary: Bakura is a demon and he's dieing when Ryou finds him. Ryou uses his powers, but cannot save him. he taps into illegal shadow magic and takes Bakura's spirit into his body altering his own appearance and tries to hide this new development from everyone
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi, my new story. I had a dream and had to write it. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Don't worry, no yaoi or shonen-ai in this story. Or at least I don't think there will be.

Bakura's P.O.V.

I was running. I was running as fast and as far as I could. My blood leaving a trail of crimson behind me. The blood covered my whole body. My knees buckled and I fell, hard. I can't go any farther, I realized with a shiver of fear running down my spine.

I looked around, noticing how isolated this area was. No one around at all, but my blood trail can be easily followed. I have to bandage my worse cuts.

I took off my black V-neck tee and started ripping it into strips. I made a mental note off all my injuries. My left arm was broken in three place, my knuckles were busted along with my nose, I had a horribly deep cut that ran right over my eye, which I can no longer see out of, I have cuts and bruises everywhere, and a nasty gash that ran from my right shoulder to my left hip, and I think I have a concussion. I tilt my head and feel it as pain rushes through my head and my sight darkens. Yep, I have a concussion.

I had been taught to ignore broken bones, they heal fast, cuts were a different story. Or maybe it's the other way around. I don't remember anymore, head throbbing in pain.

I tied a few strips around my head to cover my bleeding eye. Then got to working on my chest.

I realized I didn't have enough cloth to cover it completely, so I covered the parts that got real deep. I sighed. My head jerked up at the sound of running footsteps. They must have followed the trail of blood.

"He's over here!" "Get him!" I heard yelled.

I attempt to stand, but couldn't get my legs to move at all. They were getting closer. If the angels get to me, they will kill me. What's one Demon kid to them? It's just like killing a dog with rabies. You kill it so it doesn't attack you or 'infect' you. We Demons are scum to everyone's eyes.

The Deities are dual, strong and opposite. They rule side by side, male and female, light and dark, good and evil. Both have both inside them. All of us have all of that inside of us as well, but the Angels don't give us a chance. Then again, it's the same on our side. If they enter our territory their lives are forfeit. The minute I crossed the border I was fair game. I was trying to find Marik, that idiot, but now my mission will never be complete.

I looked up as one of the Angels pulled out a knife. Make it quick, I silently prayed. A Demon can pray, right?

They held the knife to my throat and my prayer is answered my sweet darkness.

Ryou's P.O.V.

I was wondering through the garden. The only place I can be myself. I was a quiet boy who was picked on everyday at school, for my effeminate appearance. Its obviously not something I could change, but Jounochi made sure every day was hell.

I sighed. I unfurled my huge white wings. They were bigger than all the kids in my class and most of the teachers and they were still growing, which is another reason I was constantly picked on.

I sat down and started to take my textbooks and other homework out of my shoulder bag (backpacks hurt an Angel's wings) when I heard a scream that was cut off.

I got to my feet and was running towards the sound. If I had stopped to think about it I might have been more cautious, but if I had made that sound, like I often do when I'm being beaten up, I would have wanted someone to come to my rescue.

I looked around and heard people talking. I crouched behind a rose bush that made a sort of wall and strained to hear what the men were saying. I only caught bits and pieces.

"… he didn't even fight back…"

"… we wanted more of a challenge…"

"… he was so weak…"

"… pathetic…"

Those words circled inside my head. Words I heard only too often. A flame of anger burned in my heart while I waited for them to leave.

Once they left I sprinted around the bush and found a boy lying on the ground. Blood was everywhere and it was like looking into mirror, except this boy had a bit more muscle tone and way messy white hair. He was covered with cuts and bruises and his arm was bent wrong. His eye and chest were bandaged with black cloth. His throat had been cut, blood pooling.

I didn't know what to do. I crouched down and tried to hear if he was breathing and he was, but barely. I knew his time was almost up.

His eyes fluttered open and he opened his mouth as if to say something, before slipping back into unconsciousness. Light gleamed off of fangs and I knew he was a Demon.

I drew back, about to run, when I saw a tear slide down his cheek. I crouched back down beside him. Demon or not I was going to help him.

I activated my magic and soon realized his body was to broken to fix. Even if I had know the spell.

I started to cry. There was only one way to help him, to save him, but it was shadow magic. The magic of the Demons themselves. It was forbidden to use Shadow Magic. I had once read a whole book on this particular spell, Soul Harbor. It causes you to be able to harbor a soul besides your own, hence the name. There were only a few times when this spell was attempted and succeeded and only once when used by an Angel. Never has an Angel harbored the second soul of a Demon. Never, until now.

I put my hands on my apparent twin's chest, just over his heart. Grounded, pulling up energy from the Earth, the Great Mother. Centered, letting the energy pool up until I was close to bursting, then I chanted. In the old language I told the gathered energy to become a field around us, as to not let any other force in or out. I only want to take in this boy's soul and to have nothing negative to take advantage of the unique situation and join my apparent twin inside my body.

For a brief second I wondered if this was an insanely bad idea, before starting the spell.

I, again, chanted the words of the old language the way the book had said, my hands still on the boy's chest. I started to pull his soul out. He gave a final shuddering breath before his body went still. I could now see the boy's soul, it was a dark blue. I relaxed, just a bit. A person's soul's color shows who the person is. Blue means, sorrow, struggle, sacrifice, and loneliness. No evil there, but the personality's darkness corresponds with how deep the color is and this worried me slightly, but it was too late for that.

I pulled his soul up, being gentle, I mean this was his soul, and pressed it into my heart. Pain shot through my whole body, mainly my heart. My body got very cold then got very hot. They pain focuses in my heart and I passed out.

Bakura's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, not remembering where I was or what I was doing in this… garden,I though looking around. I looked down and saw me lying on the ground. It all came rushing back to me. I was dead. I must be just a spirit. I wonder what happens next. Where you go after you die. I thought of the religion that most mortals have and though it would be such a laugh if I went to heaven.

I looked at my hands, but something wasn't right. Were they smaller? Strange.

I noticed a fountain and decided to go look at my face, mainly curious about my cut eye that I can now see perfectly out of.

I walked over and looked in the water. I gasped and covered 'my' mouth with 'my' hand.

'My' eyes are chocolate brown with a tint of crimson. Crimson was the color my eyes were supposed to be. 'My' hair is neater with only two parts sticking up, like bat wings. 'I' seem to have lost most of my muscle tone and was shorter, but what scared me most was that my wings were now a very very very light gray, almost white.

I was about to scream when I felt something brush my mind. I draw back from it, but feel it grow hurt. Hurt? I reach out with my mind as an apology and hear something inside my head.

_/I'm sorry. This is probably something you weren't expecting to see when you woke up, is it?/_

"Yah, think? What's going on! What's happened to me?" I shouted, not caring if the voice could hear me or not. I was so confused and lost. What had happened to me?

/_I took you into my body. You were so close to dead there was nothing else to be done. Your body was beyond repair./_

"Soul Harbor?"

_/ Yes, my name is Ryou, let me try something./_

I waited for I don't know what to happen. Then I saw an Angel boy who looked just like me, the real me and the new one, except with chocolate eyes. I gasped.

_/I don't know how much you know about the spell Soul Harbor, but this is called a false body. Only you can see and hear me in this form. You can take this form to when I'm in control of the body./ _

The boy floated over to me, or him, or … I don't know! This is so confusing!

"Why did you save me? Why not just let me die! Did you know I was a Demon?"

At this the boy smiled, _/Yes, I knew, but I didn't care. I had to help you./_

"Did you ever consider my feelings before you _absorbed_ me? Or is this some kinda sick joke you Angels play? Am I some kinda science experiment or pet?"

The boy started to cry, but I was too upset to care.

_/I'm so sorry. I always screw everything up, just like Jounouchi says. And now I've screwed up your whole life or death or whatever./_

He fell to his knees and started bawling. Now I felt bad. This boy, an Angel, has accepted me, a Demon, into his body and soul, just to save me. I doubt I would have done the same in his place.

I crouched down next to him and put my or his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Don't cry. It'll all work out. By the way, my name is Bakura."

_/Ba…Bakura?/_ he said looking up at me with his chocolate brown eyes overflowing with tears. He sniffed.

"Yep, now what are we going to do with my body?"

The boy looked down. _/ You were almost dead when I found you. I couldn't heal you. The damage was too extensive. Your body is dead./_

That's when it finally sunk in. I'm really dead. I fainted.

_/BAKURA!/_

Well that's all I have so far. I'll update soon. I like this story. It was 13 and a half pages in my notebook, but only 4 on the computer, sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. I hope this turns out well. I was vague in my notebook, so I will be coming up with most of this spontaneously. Still Ryou's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

_/Bakura! Bakura!/_

I watched as his/my eyes rolled back into our head. This is way confusing. I ran over to catch him before he fell, but suddenly I felt the whole world start spinning. I put my hands over my ears hoping for some relief, but none came. My vision darkened as the spinning picked up, until everything went black.

Once the spinning slowed I opened my eyes and couldn't find Bakura. I looked down at my hands to find them solid, unlike my false form. I must have been sucked back into my body when Bakura lost consciousness.

I decided, head still spinning, that splashing some water on my face would help. I walked over to the fountain and strangely I didn't look right. My eyes still had the crimson tint to them. I had thought that would go away when I regained the use of my body. Something only Bakura had. Then the words from the book floated back into my mind,

'After performing a successful Soul Harbor, the host body will undergo changes in appearance and behavior. The secondary soul and the host soul are now sharing a body and both souls affect the appearance of the said body. Only subtle changes at first, but aspects such as eye color and hair color change fairly quickly, the change in eye color next to instantaneous.'

Oh god! Hopefully no one will notice, but then I went numb as I saw my wings. My bright white almost glowing wings were now a light, dull gray.

I crumpled to the ground, knees giving out. My face buried in my hands as I sobbed. The sobbing teetered on the edge of hysteria for a while. My old life is over. How can I face school, my teachers, or anything else? They will take one look at me and either figure out what happened or think I'm evil. At least I don't have to worry about friends seeing as I have none. I let out a strangled humorless giggle at the thought.

Then my life got ten times worse when I remembered that shadow magic leaves a mark on the performer's body. Angel, Demon, it doesn't matter. It always appeared in a different place depending on the person. Rarely in the same place twice. Luckily I don't see it on my face or my neck, seeing as I'm still looking in the fountain. I don't see it on my hands either.

I pulled my shirt off and saw it. The mark rested right above my heart. It was dark, charcoal colored. It had this weird swirly, slightly ruin like pattern. It looked kind of like smoke. I touched it and found, much to my bewilderment, that it was warm. Odd. I poked it, it was weird, and it looked kind of smudgy. It looked like, if I rubbed it hard enough, it would come right off. I wished that was true, but this was permanent.

If an angel was discovered to have the mark, they are exiled if they had a valid reason or executed, for a not so valid reason. I found some relief in the fact that at least the mark was in an area that can be easily covered, unless I have to go to the hospital. I can also never go swimming again, but I don't mind that too much. I'm rambling, I must be that freaked out, huh? I don't think my situation can get any worse.

"Where the hell were you after school today, little Ryou?" scratch that. Everything can always get worse. The person who was standing behind me was evidence enough. At least he's behind me. He hasn't seen the mark. I pull my shirt back over my head and hear him laugh. His cold mocking laugh.

"Why, did you take your shirt off anyway, little Ryou?"

He was enjoying this. There was way too much pleasure and happiness in his voice. He liked to make me scream and bleed. Why did I think I could avoid this for even one day? If I had just taken the beating at school… why does this always happen. Why?

_/Bakura?/_

Still no response. What was I going to do? What could I do? I had my shirt on now, so he won't see my mark, but I still was looking away, my back to him. Not the best idea, all things considered, but anyway, I don't think it will be enough to just beat me up this time. Not after how I snuck out of school early.

As if to prove me right I heard his pocketknife slide open. He laughed again. I was going to end up hospitalized after this. They will see my mark. Oh, God what do I do in this situation? What do I do?

I heard a far away groan and hope washed through me.

_/Bakura?/_

_/Unnn./_

_/Bakura I don't know what to do!/_

I turned to face Jonouchi then, while talking to Bakura. I couldn't deny Jonouchi's existence any longer. He had a smirk on his face and, I was right, he had his knife out. Shining in the sunlight and dangerous. I couldn't take my eyes off the blade.

_/Ryou?/_

_/Y-yes./_

_/So it wasn't a dream, damn./ _I could hear the sorrow and longing in his voice and felt guilty for ruining his life… or death.

_/Bakura what do I do?/_

_/What do you mean?/_

_/Bakura I'm scared./_

_/He better not be thinking of hurting us./_

_/It's not the first time he's used his knife on me./_

_/It will be his last./ _He said as Jounochi walked closer to me. Eyes flashing his own read tint, but this one came from sadistic pleasure where mine comes from a shared body with a Demon. Neither seemed like very good excuses.

"Little Ryou, I think I'll start with that hair of yours. It's so long and pretty, I think I'll keep it." Jonouchi laughed again, still coming closer. An evil smile on his face.

I feel Bakura's anger spike and once again the world was spinning. This time I knew what it meant, though, and relief flooded through me.

_/Thank you, Bakura./_

Bakura's P.O.V.

How dare that Angel sum threaten us? How dare he? I will kill him and I'll make it slow, especially because of his last comment to Ryou. He will pay dearly. I glared at him.

If only I had a knife or something to fight back with. I remember my body just feet away. I had my family's dagger. I could use that. Yes, I think I will. He drew his knife first, so I don't have to think about how much of a disadvantage the blonde teen had. He made his own bed with this one. I chuckled under my breath.

I walked over to my body, that by Jonouchi's expression, he hadn't seen. I could see fear in his eyes now. I don't know what he was thinking and I didn't really care. He can believe 'little Ryou' had done this for all I care.

My body's eyes were still open. I reached down to close them. It was hard seeing my own eyes clouded with death. It made the whole situation more real, somehow. I grabbed the dagger from the back pocket of my jeans, noticing how strange the weapon felt in Ryou's hand. It was the right size and everything but, just felt wrong.

My dagger was passed down my family through the oldest son. I was the youngest, but when…_ it_ happened, I was the only one who could claim it. I sadly noted the garnets that were inlaid in the handle. One for each male in our line. Only four, but soon to be five once I find my garnet. I'm dead though… will I ever be able to put the garnet in? I couldn't pass it down to my son. I'm dead and my line has ended, because of my weakness.

I take this anger into the fight with Jonouchi. He looks nervously at the dagger, but then his arrogant smirk quickly retuned.

"Is little Ryou finally going to fight back. I hope you don't hurt yourself. I would be so put out." He laughed and I glared. This basterd will pay.

"Dude, you really don't know what your fucking with." I held the knife up so that the sun glinted off it and right into his eyes. I laughed as he put his hand up to shield them.

I started to circle the blonde, enjoying the fear that was beginning to spread though him. The change was very subtle at first, but his eyes gave him away. I tried to bare my fangs, but remember that Ryou, being an Angel, didn't have fangs. I settled with a sneer, having almost the same effect.

I laughed as his fear spread farther. I could see it on his face now.

"Not used to someone actually fighting back are you?" His fear gave me no pleasure, now that it seemed that he was a coward. It made me feel disgusted. "Not scared of 'little Ryou' are you?"

He seemed to regain himself and lunged at me, knife slashing the air.

His form was horrible. He attacked in a way that would inflict as much damage as possible and leaving himself wide open. He had no grace. I could easily disarm him. I showed him how easy it was. I grabbed his arm, the one with the knife. I pulled it up to turn him around, so he was facing away from me and pinned it to his back. I squeezed my hand ever so slightly and the pain made him release his weapon. As the knife fell to the ground I flicked mine to his throat and held it there.

"You will stay far, far away from Ryou. You come close to even look at him and I will make your death as slow and as painful as possible. Torture is quite fun to inflict on those of your kind, cowards. It doesn't take them very long to crack. I wonder if you will be the same?" I say all this very calmly to instill fear.

"Y-you're a fucking psycho!"

I drew a thin line of blood on his neck. It wasn't very deep, just enough for him to lose it. He didn't move though, because if he did I might cut deeper. I licked the side of his neck, were the blood flow was strongest.

"You have the blood of a coward."

I threw him to the ground and went back to my body to retrieve my other weapons. I wished I could do something with my body, but they must believe I'm dead. I mourned for my favorite pair of jeans and for my ripped shirt. I took my 4 other knives and my revolver and stuffed them in Ryou's shoulder bag. I turned back to find Jonouchi had passed out. What a coward. How very pathetic.

_/Ryou?/ _I said through the link.

_/Bakura what happened?/_ Ryou created a false body so he could talk to me face to face, or as close as we can get.

I smiled at him, "I don't think you'll have to worry about him any time soon." I jerked my thumb over my shoulder to where the blonde had passed out. Again, what a coward.

Ryou looked were I pointed, and I said, "He's such a coward." I smirked.

_/You didn't hurt him, did you?/_

"Of course I hurt him, I noticed Ryou's fearful expression and added, "There won't be any permanent damage. I just think I hurt his ego."

Ryou still looked unsure and I sighed. I walked back with him to check to make sure the coward was still breathing. Not that I care either way.

Ryou looked down at the coward and his eyes fixed on his neck. I hoped he wouldn't be too angry with me. I am a demon after all. Blood is all but wine to us.

Ryou's expression changed suddenly as he stared at the coward. He was no longer scared, his expression warped. I became something like a hunger.

I didn't know much about the spell Soul Harbor, except what little they told us in school. The host will start to develop characteristics of the second soul and it was the same the other way around. Shit! That's what it was! Blood lust. Oh, Shit, he looks like he's about to lose it. There is no way an Angel would know how to handle the blood lust, especially the first time. No one can their first time.

The world started to spin and it was like being sucked through a straw. I was pulled back into Ryou's mind as he regained control. I was unable to help, stuck here in my soul room. I had to make a false body and fast.

I focused all my energy, centering, and let it push me out of the lonely dark room and looked down at my hands to find them, disturbingly, transparent. I looked over at Ryou. He was sucking on the other boy's neck. Ryou had bitten him to get a better flow. It really didn't look right. An Angel with white wings, that had a little blood on them, sucking the blood of another angel, the blood dripping from his chin. His eyes clouded from the blood lust.

Shit, this was really bad! Ryou could easily make him lose too much blood and accidently kill him. I didn't know what to do.

_/Ryou!/_

All I got was the snarl of a wild animal. I tried again.

_/Ryou, look at what you're doing!/_

Another snarl.

_/Ryou, do you even realize what you're doing? You're drinking Jonouchi's blood!/_ Desperation clear in my voice.

Ryou stopped and looked up at me. His eyes still cloudy, so he still wasn't in complete control. At least he finally heard me.

I touched Ryou's cheek, knowing this was extremely dangerous, and looked into those red tinted chocolate eyes. _/Ryou, its okay. You're safe now. You can stop now./_

Ryou blinked and the cloudy film over his eyes started to recede. It seems that it's all over now, but here was the tricky part.

Ryou looked down at the blood on his shirt and over at the blood on Jonouchi's neck. Seeming to be unable to put two and two together.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked his innocent eyes afraid.

I sighed and said bluntly, _/Ryou you were drinking that boy's blood./_

"What?" Ryou screamed as the memory came rushing back. He jumped up looked around, obviously wanting to be anywhere but here. I could definitely understand that. I remember my first blood lust.

_/Ryou, it's okay. It happens to every Demon. It's not really something that can be predicted./_

"I'M NOT A DEMON!" and he ran.

Okay well that's the end. I know it's an awful abrupt way to end it, but I was having a lot of trouble with the next part. I need to work on that one some more. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, well I'm going to try. I don't know how this chapter will turn out. I'm really struggling with it. Anyway, here's chapter 3. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I appreciate the feedback and I actually have a plot in mind for this one, unlike my other one. Still Bakura's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but if I did Ryou and Bakura would be the main characters.

Ryou ran. I followed.

Ryou needed me, becuase I remembered my first blood lust. I was only 9 years old. Mom and Dad were already gone. I was all alone. I didn't know what was going on. I attacked a little girl who had been playing with hopscotch in a not very nice neighborhood. She tripped and fell. The wondrous red liquid came out of her and I couldn't hold back. I heard her scream. I saw the fear in her eyes, but I didn't stop. I eventually got sick of sucking on her knee and bit into her wrist. She passed out. I heard shouts and someone pulled me off her.

They punched me in the face, calling me sick and disgusting. I hadn't realized I had entered the territory of low Angels, the ones who don't even have wings. They continued to punch and kick me. I rolled into a little ball.

I opened my eyes when the assault suddenly stopped. I looked around and saw a knife. They came towards me. One tried to hold me in place, but I bit him. Long canines sinking into his hand, more blood flowed out. I licked it and lunged at the one holding the knife. I surprised him enough that he dropped the knife. Without a second thought I ran.

I ran just like Ryou ran. Neither of us wanted to process what just happened. I had a worse situation, fighting for my life, but Ryou's an Angel. How can he be expected to act rationally? He's also fighting, and because of me he now has to deal with one of the scariest things a demon goes through, blood lust.

His pure white wings, a color that is rare, even among angels, are dulling to a gray. His eyes, once innocent and chocolate brown have a tint of crimson and that tint will become increasingly stronger, if what I believe to be true about this spell is true. Darker wings and red-ish eyes won't even be the start of it. That poor boy had no idea what's going on and I'm the only one who can help him.

_/Ryou wait up!/_

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!" Ryou yelled and people on the street stared. I think it would be best if Ryou didn't talk to me out loud, I thought.

_/Ryou, don't talk to me out loud. People will hear. Talk through the mental link./_

"Leave me alone!" Ryou screamed aloud, so much for that.

I followed Ryou through the streets. I kept close. Ryou's eyes were spilling tears and his panting was increasing. I didn't talk though. Ryou was running through an alley, when he tripped. He caught himself with his hands, scraping them badly. His knees were all torn up. Ryou was literally gasping for breath.

Ryou obviously couldn't run anymore. He crawled into a corner, next to a dumpster and sobbed. I put my hand on his back, but he shook it off, saying, "Go away."

I pulled him into a hug. Again he said, "Go away," but, he clung to me. He buried his face in my chest and continued to sob. I let him cry, keeping an eye out in case someone came by. They can't see me, so that would look really strange, him hugging the air and floating in mid-air.

Since when was I this nice? Why did I care about some Angel boy? Yesterday, I would have killed him on sight. Why didn't I kill that blonde boy? When did I start caring? I only cared about myself and Marik, just the two of us against the world. Why do I care?

I started laughing then, a bitter sound. Ryou opened his eyes and glared at me. Wow, could look quite threatening. "Wh-what's so f-funny?"

I smiled at the boy in my arms. _/Ryou, you got my blood lust and I got your sympathy for others./_

I laughed a real laugh at Ryou's expression.

"Wh-what's wrong with th-that?"

_/Nothing really, just it's not who I am. I don't remember the last time I even thought twice before killing someone. Now I didn't even kill that blonde boy who deserved it. It's been such a long time./ _I chuckled.

"W-well, the blood lust is horrible." Ryou started to cry again. I held him close once again. His life has been torn to shreds in just one day. I know the feeling. Damn, this poor child seems so much like me, from a long time ago. That me is gone. Victim of circumstance as some would say. The assholes didn't care enough to give me a second glace, but they felt that they could label me.

Ryou must have felt me tense because he pulled back a bit to look into my eyes. "Bakura, what's wrong?"

_/Nothing. Just a memory./_

"Is there anything I can do?" He looked up at me with his innocent eyes that because of me, are tinted with crimson. I felt my heart tighten in guilt.

I changed the subject. _/Ryou, maybe we should go to your house. No one can see me, so you would look really strange talking to yourself and floating in the air./_

Ryou tilted his head slightly. "You're right."

Ryou got up and started to walk, but fell to his knees again. He tried again and just collapsed again with a whimper.

_/What's wrong?/ _I asked crouching down and trying to catch his eyes.

Ryou averted his eyes and felt his ankle. "I just sprained it. I'll fix it. Just give me a moment. You don't have to worry."

Ryou seemed to glow for a second. He placed a glowing hand on his ankle, but the light faded when he cried out. Ryou screamed. I caught him when he fell. The world was spinning as I was sucked back into control of the body. Ryou, what's wrong with your ankle? I don't get it.

I opened Ryou's eyes and looked down at his ankle. I touched it and felt the pain. It definitely wasn't just a sprain. I think he broke it. His magic must not strong enough to heal a bone. I summon my own magic. The dark power glowed around me. I used my shadow magic and his ankle fixed itself nicely. I fell the bone crack and knew that it was healed.

I touched the ankle now and it feels just fine. I got up to test my handiwork and put all my weight on that foot. I hopped up and down twice and felt nothing wrong with it. I smile, pleased at myself and called through the link, _/Ryou?/_

No answer. I called again, _/Ryou?/_

Still no answer. Ryou must be unconscious. I sighed.

_/Sorry Ryou, but I have to get you home./_

I closed my eyes and focused on Ryou's memories. It was fairly easy to unlock his memory, but it's not really something that can be described. I felt his presence and kinda reached through it. Like reaching through water, there is some resistance, but not much. There are deeper memories I can't reach, but the way to Ryou's home is easy to find, hopefully. I looked for the right one. I would be one he uses often so it should be close to the top. I reached through, willing the right one to come to me and I grasp the memory in my hand. While it's in my hands it shows me the way, but I can't pull it out. I let go, but the memory doesn't fade from my mind, just floats back to where it was. I guess the best thing to compare it to is fishing, patience being the most vital skill.

I open my eyes and start to walk in the direction of the apartment I saw in the memory.

I pass several people, none giving me a second glance. It was really strange being among angels, who aren't trying to kill me. I keep feeling that it's all a ruse and that someone is waiting for me to drop my guard, but no. It's perfectly safe in this part, except for muggers and thieves. Oh and me. I'm definitely dangerous.

I smirk at the thought. These people don't realize just how dangerous I am. I could kill any of them at any time, but I won't. I don't want to kill anyone unless they try to kill me. Damn Ryou and his sympathies! I used to be so feared!

I sighed. Thinking about the past won't help anything. I stuffed my hands deeper into Ryou's pockets. I wondered where Marik is. Maybe I could find him? I have complete control of Ryou's body and he is unconscious, he wouldn't even notice.

I sighed again. That's not really something I can just do. I would have to gather information on this territory. I would have to find out where they hide their prisoners, but before that I have to find out if Marik was captured, still roaming, or dead. The idiot left without even telling me, or I would have gone with him. He always gets stuck in messes like-

I ran into someone then. I fell to the ground.

"Hey watch where your going!" I growl looking up at a blond boy with dark skin. My eyes widen. He looks just like Marik, except, I look closer, different eyes and hair style. His eyes were softer then Marik's ever were, even as a child. Also Marik wouldn't be caught dead with tame hair, this boy's hair laying flat. Not tame, but compared to Marik's it is. He even has lavender wings exactly like Marik's.

"Ryou?" The boy asked as his eyes widened in recognition as well.

Oh, shit. This boy knew Ryou and Ryou's not in control. I haven't even tried to act like Ryou before. There's no way that this boy wouldn't be able to tell I'm not Ryou. Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Um, yah, that's me." Shit, that so is not something Ryou would say.

"Hey can I come over to your house? I have to talk to you and people are starting to stare." He looked around and then held his hand out to me. I took it and the boy helped me up. I noticed the true smile on his face.

"Um, sure. Whatever." I said looking him straight in the eyes. I noticed they are a slightly lighter shade then Marik's. He stars back, confusion on his face. Oh, shit. Has he figured it out already? No that's unreasonable, but…

"Ryou, what's up? You seem different." He tilted his head to the side. He looked into my eyes and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ryou, what happened to your eyes?" I looked down at my feet. Oh, shit. How do I get out of this? I really don't want to kill him.

"Um, you said we should go back to my place. Let's go." I grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction I got from the memory.

I think I could probably pass as a split personality if worst came to worst. At least Ryou's wings were furled right now. Wings go back into the angel's body when they aren't using them. They look as if they have vanished. That worked in my favor.

I pulled him down streets and alleys 'till I came to the right place. I went through Ryou's bag, looking for the key and the dagger fell out. I turned to pick it up and saw the boy staring at it. Fear was now in his eyes. I have to tell this boy something. I wish Ryou was around to tell me who this guy is and whether to trust him or not. Uhhh, this is getting bad.

"S-sorry about that. It fell out." I said awkwardly. I pulled out the key and opened the door. I went to number 13 and used another key.

Once inside the house I grabbed the boy by the throat and shoved him against the wall. He never even saw it coming. He was too trusting. He was shaking in fear and I felt bad for having to do this to him, but, "Who are you and how do you know Ryou?"

The boy struggled to talk as I cut off his oxygen further. "R-ryou, why are you doing this?"

I grinned and his eyes grew wider. This boy was so thick. How could he not realize I'm not Ryou? That sweet little angel could never do this and I hate myself because I have to do this to one of Ryou's apparent friends.

"Answer my question!" I yelled into his face.

The boy closed his eyes in fear, tears flowing down his cheeks. He was still gasping for breath. I let my grip grow slacker and pushed him harder into the wall instead. The boy opened his eyes and said, "Ryou, it's me, Malik. I'm your best friend. I know you're going through a lot right now, but Ryou, it's just me. It's just me."

I released the boy, Malik. He slumped to the floor. I stood over him as he broke down. I didn't know what to do. Damn Ryou and his sympathy! Damn it all!

I crouched down beside him and touched his shoulder. He flinched away from the contact. How could I blame him? I put my hand on his shoulder anyway. I squeezed his shoulder lightly and removed my hand. I don't like comforting others, but this boy brought it out in me, just like Ryou. Damn! I can never go back to being just a Demon after all this.

I sighed, "Look kid, I'm sorry I scared you. I had to make sure you were trustworthy. I still don't know for sure, but you tried to reason with me and comfort Ryou while I strangled you. You have earned my trust. I just hope you don't betray-"

I cut off as pain ripping through Ryou's small body. I screamed. My felt like I had been kicked in the face by a horse and a headache ripped through my skull. I put my fists up to the sides of my head and screamed again. My hands burned then and I struggled helplessly. I curled into a little ball. I couldn't see even with my eyes wide open. Everything was quite. Then everything went black and I briefly wondered if I had ever passed out so many times in one day in my whole life. All three thousand years of it.

Okay, that was short. Sorry, but the next part will be long, hopefully. Kudos to anyone who guesses why Bakura was in pain. Any guesses? Thank you for reading this. I like this story line. The next part will be out soon, because I can't stop writing right now. I might have to stop to go to bed though. *pouts*


	4. Chapter 4

Okay well here's chapter 4. I'm starting this and its 1:15 in the morning. Mom will kill me when she sees the light. Hope you enjoy.

ani: yes ryou passed out from pain and the fact that he used to much magic for one day. Darn I should have explained that more. Also, sorry, but could you clarify your second question? So sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did it would be called the Bakura Show.

Ryou's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of my apartment. Huh, I wonder how I got here. I sit up and a towel slides off my forehead. I pick it up with one hand. It's wet.

"Ryou, you, um, woke up." I could see fear in Malik's eyes.

What Malik? What's he doing here? Why did he look so scared? What's going on? I saw dried tear tracks on his tan cheeks. Malik is my only friend, but he's never been to my apartment before. He doesn't even know where it is. Oh, no. He came with Bakura? No this is not happening, I shook my head, desperate for it not to be true. How did Bakura even know where I live? I swear I will never pass out again.

_/Sorry Ryou./_

My eyes widened in horror. _/Please tell me you played me well and he's not the least it_ _suspicious, please!/_

_/Sorry Ryou./ _Bakura said again.

"M-malik, um, how are you?" I had no idea what to say. Whether or not I trusted him with the secret, I had to tell him something. How could I just come out and say it. He deserves the truth. Why did my trust in him grow so much? I've known him for barely three months.

_/You trust him, because I trust him./_

"Shut up! You ruined everything!" I yelled aloud and watched as Malik's face crumples and he starts to cry again. Oh, no. He thought I was yelling at him. That would have sounded awful. God, why is this happening?

I got up and walked over to Malik. He flinched away from my touch. I rubbed his back anyway.

"Malik, I know this sounds crazy, but I wasn't yelling at you." He looked up at me, eyes wide.

"Ryou, your mouth is bleeding." He says as his eyes widen.

I reached up and sure enough there is blood running down my chin. I wiped it off with the back of my hand, but more came from my mouth. I sighed and got up. I went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. What had happened now?

I froze when I saw my reflection. My eyes widened in horror as I opened my mouth. My hands flew to my mouth and I cut my fingers on my teeth. My canines were now much longer then they should have been. Not as long as a demon's, but longer then an angel. They came to a sharp point, l-like fangs. I trembled. My hands didn't look right, either. I looked at them not knowing what was different.

Malik came in then. He saw my horrified expression and trembling shoulders when I met his eyes unsteadily in the mirror. I closed my mouth and sat down next to the tub. The blood had been running from my gums. Malik had seen my teeth and apparently he had seen Bakura. What could I tell him? I would have to tell him the truth. There was no way around it, but I didn't know if he was trustworthy of a secret that could get me executed. Even though Bakura thought he was. I started to cry, it was my turn again. I put my face in my hands.

Malik sat down next to me. "Ryou, you don't have to explain and if you want. I won't even ask, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm right here. I'll stay here as long as you need me."

Bakura split off then and floated down next to me. He sat beside me and squeezed my shoulder.

_/Ryou, _I _trust him. He's an Angel that I only just met. You can trust him to. Though if he tells anyone I could disembowel him./_ Bakura says looking thoughtful.

I chuckled a bit, forgetting that Malik was out of the loop. He looked at me and I looked back at him. Okay, here goes nothing.

"Malik, do you remember when I was reading that book on the spell Soul Harbor?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I think so. It was the one that the teacher took away and still refuses to give back right, because of the shadow magic inside?"

I nodded. I looked down at the floor. "Malik I used that spell to help a boy. He was almost dead and the territory guardians had cut his throat and left him to die. The things they said made my heart hurt. I had to help the boy." I look into Malik's eyes this time, "Malik, I took his soul into me. He's right here." I motioned to Bakura.

"What are you talking about? That is some of the most advanced magic and almost always goes horribly wrong. No one even attempts it anymore, because they're destined to fail and it's shadow magic, you would bare the mark and I don't see-"

I pulled my button down shirt open then and show his the mark. "I do have the mark."

Malik's eyes widen in fear, "but that doesn't explain the red eyes or your fangs…."

Malik thought quietly for a moment. I was getting scared. I knew he would figure it out. He read the beginning of the book after all. Well I did kind of shove it in his face and refused to talk to him until he read it. He thought it was an intriguing concept. I looked down at my feet and Bakura pressed closer to me. I leaned on him for support. I'm so scared and so very tired. My tears slip silently down my face.

"You didn't!" Malik finally said.

I averted my gaze back to the floor, "Yes I did."

"You idiot! There is no way people won't notice. I mean you have fangs and red eyes for crying out loud!"

I kept my head down, "I know, but I couldn't leave him. I don't know why, but I couldn't."

I felt Malik put his arm around my shoulder, but he froze when his arm floated above mine. Wait, I thought I was the only one who could feel him. It's only a false form.

I looked up at Malik and he looked terrified, "He's right there isn't he."

I looked over at Bakura, he nodded and I said, "Yes."

Malik got up and looked over me, straight into Bakura's eyes, as if he could see him. That's not possible, he's only a spirit.

"Okay, I don't know who you are, but I will say this; is this what you wanted? You just wanted to tear open this poor Angel's life didn't you? How dare you!" Malik was glaring and he looked honestly terrifying, but Bakura just stood up and looked him right in the eyes. He glared right back.

"Oh, yes. I wanted this Angel's body all to myself. That's why I was dying in some garden in this god forsaken place. It was just bait to lure some Angel boy to use a spell on me that isn't even attempted anymore. I wanted to be taken in to him and get his sympathy to others. I wanted to never be able to go back home. This was all just some elaborate plain." Bakura threw his arms in the air for emphasis, before plopping back down on the floor beside me. "You act just like Marik!"

That stopped him in his tracks. "Marik? Y-you know Marik?" Maliks eyes were wide once again.

Bakura opened one eye to look at him, "Why do you want to know?"

Malik was still standing but was now twisting his hands around in his grip, chewing on his lip. "Um, because Marik told me to keep an eye out for a Demon named Bakura."

The demon was on his feet at once. He grabbed Malik by the neck and shoved him against the wall, "Where is he?"

Malik was trembling. "H-he's safe, but are you Bakura?"

I jumped up and wrenched Bakura away from Malik and stood in between. "What's wrong, Bakura?"

Bakura was trying to get passed me, back to Malik. Malik was staring at his feet.

"I take that as a yes that your Bakura." Malik sighed. "He's at my house. He's my friend. H-he saved me."

"Why the hell would he save you?" Bakura had stopped trying to get past me, which was good, and was now trying to catch Malik's eyes.

"It's a long story."Malik said looking at his feet, still twisting his hands nervously.

"We sure as hell have time." Bakura said plopping down once more.

"Well, you see, I wandered into Demon territory once and ran into some trouble. I didn't even know I had crossed the border, but then Demons attacked me. I was so scared. I ran and ran, until I bumped into someone. He looked down at me and I looked up at him. Our eyes widened in identical shock. I heard the Demons behind me and once they were close enough the man who looked like me killed them. All of them. He took me to his house, said his friend was out for the moment. He bandaged my cut and we talked for a little while. I told him I was an Angel, but he said he didn't care. I was escorted across the border by Marik and he said he would visit. He just came to visit," there were tears in his eyes now, "The territory guards found him before me. He was beaten up pretty badly. I returned the same favor and attacked the Angels. I h-hurt them. I-i don't know what to do now." Malik broke down.

"Why the hell did you give Ryou hell for helping me?" Bakura was mad again.

I sighed, "Bakura, calm down."

Bakua glared at me, _/But he's such a hypocrite!/_

I could see how much energy was taken out of him by talking aloud and touching Malik in false form. He couldn't continue to talk out loud anymore. I doubt he could do much of anything.

I went over to Bakura. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He has helped me and protected me, all in the same day as getting the spell used on him. He would be so very tired, but, from what I can see of his personality, he would never admit it.

"Bakura, why don't you take it easy?" He glared at me, "Bakura why don't you go take a rest."

He growled then and said with his eyes, _I'm not going anywhere._

I sighed yet again, "Bakura you have used up to much of your spiritual energy. Look even now your fading. "

Bakura looked at himself. Yes, he was fading. He was becoming wispy like smoke. He would pass out very soon if he doesn't listen to me.

Bakura sighed and said, _/Fine Ryou./_ The disappeared into his soul room. I was sad to see him go, but I had to take care of Malik now.

I turn to my friend. He was still sobbing. Bakura wanted to see Marik again, that much I was certain, but maybe that encounter should wait until tomorrow. I yawn. Today has been a long day, but it's not over yet.

I sat down beside him. I murmured reassurances and slowly he started to calm down. He took his head off his knees, which were pulled up over his chest, and looked at me. He tried to smile, but only managed a grimace.

"R-ryou, maybe you should m-meet my demon?" Malik looked away, unsure, "You are the only one who knows about him. P-please help me keep him safe."

I smiled kindly when Malik looks back at me. "It seems we both have Demons we must protect." I laughed and Malik weakly joined in.

"Okay, so let's go to my house. From what I saw Bakura also wants to see Marik." Malik got up and pulled me with him. He smiled and shoved me through the door. "Marik would love company."

I smile back and in no time we were at his house. His was only a few blocks from mine, he hadn't known that, until now. I knew, because I had been to his house before. It was always fun to hang with Malik. He was so easy to be friends with. He didn't push me to spill my feeling and when I cried he comforted me, then would say something like, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I'll be there if you need me." Usually this caused me to spill my feelings anyway.

I smiled at the thought as Malik opened the door.

Okay well that's the end. No one guessed what was wrong with Ryou. lol. Anyway Marik will be in the next chapter. Wow, I have written 4 chapters. Dang, have such a hard time with sticking with one thing and your reviews make me want to work on it.

Thanks to ani, Sentariana, KATZUNITED-MEOW, YamiBakura1988, Neitherworld, and bran626 for reviewing! You guys make my day!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, chapter 5. I know it's been a while. I had to come up with Ryou's specialty. Also it's really short. The next part is fairly long though so hopefully that will make up for it. Sorry again. *bows head in shame* Still Ryou's P.O.V.

ani: ohh. Ryou's just no good at magic. Poor Ryou. I promise he will get better at it. He's only just started to awaken to his true power.

Neitherworld: Thanks for responding despite being busy. I know how it feels to get off track. I do it a lot. Lol ADHD child(that's me).

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh I would take KATZUNITED-MEOW's advice and name it Thief King instead lol.

I walked into Malik's house, being still dragged by Malik. I stumbled and almost fell, but Malik caught me and laughed. He stopped, though, when he looked around at his house his eyes narrowed, frustrated.

"Sorry for the mess. I forgot to clean." He looked at his feet.

Malik's living room looked like a tornado had blown through. There was clothes everywhere. The coffee table was broken. There was a broken lamp and a shattered window. There are also rolls of bandages here and there. Blood stained the carpet and the clothes. It was all around a disaster. On the couch is a form that was very still. It appeared to be covered in bandages. I could see its chest rise and fall. Its feet hung off the small couch. He looked like he was asleep.

I look at Malik, a question in my eyes.

"Yep, that's Marik."

Malik walks over to him and I follow, feeling uneasy. This man was a demon after all. I trust Bakura, though, and I felt his emotions when he was yelling at Malik. There was betrayal, hurt, hope, excitement, loneliness, anger, and a tiny bit of fear. I could feel how Bakura trusted Marik. I don't know the reason, but... If Bakura wasn't asleep I would be asking him about it. I sighed.

Malik stands right next to Marik, bends over and wipes some of the man's sandy bangs from his eyes. The man didn't stir. Marik turned back to me and I could see the sad admiration in his eyes. If both of them trusted Marik I would to, I finally decided.

I walk to the side of the couch and then see the resemblance between the two. They could have been twins. I remembered how much of a shock I got when I saw Bakura for the first time. Could that have been only this afternoon? He knew me so well and I could understand him to some extent. I didn't know much about Bakura's past, but he'll tell me when he's ready. I'm not going to press him for it. It's not my place. He might not tell me at all, but his past seems like something he will eventually share. Anyway, Bakura also doesn't know my past. I guess we're even for the time being.

Both Marik and Malik had that abnormal blond hair coupled with their tan skin, though I'm one to talk with my white hair and pale skin. They both have the same face shape. Marik appeared to be taller and had more muscle tone. Not that Malik had no muscle tone, but the man had more.

Marik was bandaged all over and I knew this was only a precaution. Malik's magic is the strongest in the class. His specialty is healing. I scowl a little, disappointed my specialty hadn't surfaced yet. Magic class is the only class I'm not good at. The other subjects are fairly easy, but I just couldn't get the flow of magic to really, well, flow. I have no idea how I got the Soul Harbor spell to work. It was unnerving how well that spell had worked when I can't even heal a broken bone. I absently chewed on my bottom lip.

Hey that reminds me, how did my ankle get fixed? Bakura must have healed it for me. I smile. Bakura seems to be there for me when I need him. I have to talk to him about his treatment of Malik, though.

I knew he was probably deep asleep so talking to him won't wake him up. I sent him a thank you through the link. He had finally gotten some sleep. He protected me today, so this was the least I could do in return.

I heard a groan and I saw the man's eyes flutter open. He looked straight at me. His eyes widened in surprise and recognition. A smirk found its way to his lips.

"Ah, Bakura. You found me. Took you long enough." He crossed his arms over his chest smugly.

I look down at my feet, not really knowing what to say. How could I explain the current situation? I don't think that he would believe me. An Angel saving the life of a Demon…. Then again he saved Malik's life. Maybe he would understand.

"I-i'm not Bakura."

I looked back up and see Marik taking in my appearance and saw the smirk fade. He eyes again widened in surprise. I didn't know what to say. Should I tell him about the Soul Harbor thing now? Should I wake Bakura, so he could talk to him?

Thankfully Malik saved me. "Marik, this is my friend Ryou. He's an Angel we can trust." He held his hand out to me and brought me right in front of Marik as he sat up. Marik looked me over again, and then a dark expression crossed his face.

Marik's eyes narrowed. His mouth opened in a sneer. The air around us seemed to thicken with tension. I couldn't tell what he was thinking when he launched himself off the couch and I was powerless to stop him. He landed on top of me. Then straddled my waist and pulled my torso up by the front of my shirt. I let out a single whimper of pain. I looked into those dark eyes. They looked so much like Malik's, but I had never seen that expression on his face, one of rage and hatred, but still a tiny bit of fear.

"I don't trust you. Maybe I should kill you now so you can never hurt Malik." He pulled out a knife and held it to my throat. My eyes widened as he cut into my flesh. My head felt fuzzy. Marik laughed and licked my neck.

Malik was pulling at Marik once he got out of his terrified frozen… um, ness? Anyway, he snapped out of it and pulled at Marik's cloak, trying to get him off of me. I didn't help and neither Marik nor I heard anything he said. I could feel the bloodlust coming. I was fighting it off. I couldn't, not here. I squeezed my eyes closed, desperately trying to ignore the smell and the sight of the blood. It spilled onto my shirt and down Marik's chin from his evil sneer.

I'm gasping now. I don't know how much longer it will be until I can no longer hold it back. I don't want to hurt anyone and I remembered Jonouchi and felt sick.

I'm an Angel! I don't feel bloodlust. I don't! I'm an Angel! Even though I said this over and over in my mind, my voice of reason was telling me how could I possibly still be an angel? I'm some kind of pathetic hybrid. I'm worse than the average Demon. At least they accept who they are and aren't ashamed. I'm pathetic.

I opened my cloudy eyes. I look at Marik he's talking about something that sounded like trust. I don't know what to do. I'm losing my internal battle.

"P-please l-let me u-up Marik," I beg, vision going black and coming back. I didn't know where I wanted to go, but anywhere I can protect Malik.

"No! I have to protect Malik, even if that means killing his friend. I don't trust you." He was yelling, or at least that's what I think he said. At this point he might have been talking about meatballs, but if it's protection, I want the same as you, Marik.

I fought back the bloodlust and something popped into my mind. Talking was such a struggle. I couldn't talk to him anymore. I doubt I could even get another sound out. My vision was so fuzzy and red tinted.

I pulled at Marik's hands and get them to come off my shirt. Marik let me go; my feeble attempt couldn't have done much. I fell to the ground and hit my head hard. I was seeing stars, but I had to do this. I had to before I lost myself. Maybe Marik can protect Malik from me. I doubt I could overpower this Demon and that gave me hope.

I pushed myself up slightly from the floor. Marik was still sitting on me so it was difficult. I ripped my shirt open and showed Marik my mark, the Mark of the Shadows. A mark he has, himself, somewhere on his body. Mine looks different then his though. No two are the same.

Marik's eyes widen for the third time since I got here. He looks at my mark, and then touches it. He rubs at it like it will come off. It doesn't, of course. He looks back into my eyes, seeing for the first time the bloodlust. Not recognizing it still. I wanted to scream.

I had to tell him before I lost myself. "B-bloodl-lust," I struggled to say.

My vision goes black. I briefly wonder about how I promised myself I wasn't going to do that anymore.

Okay well I will probably have the next update done today or tomarow. I'm half done.

Big thank you to; KATZUNITED-MEOW, Neitherworld, ani, and James Birdsong! I love you guys! *hugs all of you*


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, chapter 6. 6! Wow already? Also I read the first chapter again. The wording is horrid. How did you readers put up with it? I have to go back and make it better. I'm a procrastinator, so it might take some time, but I will do it!

Kaira victory Tatsu: no he didn't pass out. Wait, I did make that confusing. So sorry. I will go back and correct that. *nervous laugh*

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Trust me; I would not be writing fanfics if I owned it. These stories would be episodes. lol

I felt someone far away call to me. Wait, felt someone call? I think about that and feel it again. Someone appeared desperate to get my attention. Why? It's so nice here. I think about it some more and realize I should listen to the voice. The voice sounds familiar. I strained my ears so I can hear the next time he calls out to me.

"Ryou!" The voice calls urgently, but faintly. "Ryou, wake up!"

Wait, was I asleep? I don't remember falling asleep. Huh, odd. The last thing I remember…. I crossed my arms and tried to remember. I can't. Why can't I?

"Malik," the voice says.

Malik? What about Malik? I remember seeing Malik. Didn't I go over to his house? There was someone there. Someone that looks like Malik. …Marik! It all came back.

I was in a bloodlust haze. I have to snap out of it! I have to! I put my fists on either side of my head. I shake my head, trying to regain my vision. Nothing is helping. I hold my arm out in front of me. I bit into the soft flesh. I scream, but the pain is just what I needed. It wouldn't affect my body anyway. This form isn't real. I'm stuck in my soul room.

Finally the fog cleared, my sight came back. I snapped out of my bloodlust.

Marik was on top of me still. I was looking straight into his eyes. I wonder if I've moved at all. I look around and see that we were on top of the broken coffee table. So we did move. Did I overpower Marik or did I just take him by surprise? My eyes stopped on a still form. It was Malik. He wasn't moving. There was blood all over his arm. He wasn't moving.

I looked back into Marik's eyes. I saw emotions I couldn't even name. They were all jumbled together on his face. I was terrified. What had I done to Malik and what was Marik going to do to me? He's going to kill me. I don't blame him. I deserve to die.

I felt that familiar wet on my cheeks. I must be crying again. Go figure. I should have run out of tears by now. How many times had I cried today? I don't even know anymore.

Marik was panting and sweating. I wonder how much of a fight I could have actually put up to make this Demon tired. On second thought I don't want to know.

"What the hell kinda fucked up Angel are you?" Marik was still looking me in the eye. There was a dead look to them and that disturbed me greatly.

I looked away. Should I tell Marik the truth? Sooner or later he'll know anyway. He seems to be Bakura's only friend.

_/He's not my friend./_

I jump at the sudden voice in the back of my head and Marik tightens his grip on my shoulders, claws cutting into my skin through the fabric of my shirt. My arms instantly started to tingle. I let out a slight cry and Marik growled.

_/Bakura? You woke up./_

_/Way to state the obvious./_

Marik pulled me up and shoved me harder into the floor, "ANSER ME!"

I cry out again at the impact and I hear Bakura growl dangerously.

_/Tell him!/_

_/A-are you sure?/_

I opened up my eyes, having closed them right before I hit the floor. Marik's glare sent a chill down my spine. I averted my gaze. I couldn't look at him, knowing I caused all this pain, all of his pain.

Instead I looked back over at Malik. He still wasn't moving. What had I done to him? I couldn't look there either. I'd prefer to look Marik in the eye. The glare was better than the crumpled shape of Malik. Malik still wasn't moving.

_/Ryou!/_

_/I know. I know. I'll tell him./_

_/You better hurry the fuck up! I don't want Marik hurting you again. I don't want to see you in pain and know that I can't help you at all./_

_/Bakur-/_

_/Shut up! Just tell him!/_

I didn't know how to start. "I'm not sure I can still be considered an Angel." I didn't want to look into Marik's eyes so I looked at his shoulder.

"What the hell do you take me for? Tell the damned truth!"

He slammed me into the floor again. I screamed. He claws had dug their way deep and the movement ripened the small cuts into gashes. It hurt so bad! I balled my hand into a fist and punched him, right in the face. It took him by surprise and I was able to scramble out from under him.

He had his hand covering his right eye. He hadn't made a sound. He didn't cry out, like I would have. He grabbed one side of my still open shirt's collar with his free hand and again slammed me, this time into a wall.

"That was a very bad idea."

He removed his hand from his eye and I could see the burse already forming. Why did I hit him? I-I'm not like that. I don't do that. My knuckles hurt. I've never hit anyone in my life, not even when they are beating me up. Why was all this happening so fast? The book said the host changes slowly over a long period of time. This is really scaring me.

_/Good punch, Ryou, but you've only succeeded in getting him even madder. Brilliant./_

Marik pulled his arm back, about to punch me, when I yelled, "Bakura's inside of me!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the punch to come and when it didn't come I opened one eye.

Marik was staring at me, dumbfounded. His eyes were blank.

_/Took you long enough./_

Marik released my collar. Instead he gripped my shoulders. He looked straight into my eyes. He had to hunch over, but we were nose to nose. He was searching for something in my eyes. His eyes widened when he saw what he was looking for.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. He let go of my shoulders and stood back. He didn't break eye contact.

I really don't like eye contact, but I felt that I had to hold his gaze so I did. I stared right back at him.

_/Well, your right there, Ryou. If you look away, he'll pound your brains in. He takes breaking eye contact as some kind of admission of guilt./_

_/Bakura how do you know Marik?/ _ I ask, though what I really wanted to know is if Marik's trustworthy. I know I had said I would trust him, but he slammed me into the floor and the wall. Though I did attack someone he truly cares for. Someone I truly care for. My own best friend.

_/Now is not the time for such a long story, but to answer your unasked question: yes, you can trust Marik with the truth if nothing else. He's always there when you need him./ _

_/What do you mean?/_

_/Damn it Ryou, explain to Marik!/_ Bakura said loudly to quickly change the subject. I smiled inwardly.

"Well, um… Bakura was dying. The territory guards had cut his throat. They left him for dead, but he was still alive. I could hear him breathing. I'm not a healer. The damage was just so… extensive; I doubt anyone could have healed Bakura at that point. So I did the only thing I could do, Soul Harbor. I pulled Bakura's soul inside of me, of my body."

Marik blinked, and then kept staring. I looked away only then. I looked down at my hands as I nervously chewed on my lip.

_/I think you need to clarify. Use smaller words./_

I then looked around for Bakura, having only just been released by Marik. I had the freedom to look around for him. I couldn't see him anywhere. Has he not made a false body?

_/You're the one who told me I had depleted my strength and forced me to go to sleep. Idiot./_

_/So you don't have the strength?/_

_/Obviously./_

"Soul Harbor?" Marik was still staring blankly.

I heard a groan from the corner and both Marik and I turned to see Malik was stirring. I was so happy, but I stayed put. I was afraid of how Malik would react to me. I didn't even know what I did yet. I still don't really want to know.

Marik ran over to him and picked up a slightly damp washcloth from the clothes on the floor. It was bloodstained so I thought it was probably the one Malik had used one his injures earlier.

He started to wipe the blood off of Malik. I wish I could help, but I should stay away. I saw deep bite marks all over his arm, about five in total. The deepest one was on his wrist, were a chunk of flesh was missing. I shivered. Had I really done all this damage? It's all my fault. My only friend is in pain that I caused. It's all my fault, all my fault.

Malik was more important than my self-pity, though. I wasn't helping anyone with these thoughts. I'm such a useless excuse for friend. I'm pathetic and I still can't even approach Malik.

_/Ryou, this isn't your fault./_

_/How is it not?/ _I yelled, glaring at nothing.

_/You never made the conscious decision to hurt Malik./_

_/That doesn't matter. I still hurt him./_ I was on the verge of hysterics, but I kept completely silent.

"R-ryou? Wh-where are you?" I heard Malik call, weakly. I cringed.

_/Do you think Malik blames you for something you didn't want to do. Something that you tried to warn them against?/_

_/He should!/_

_/Why don't you ask Malik yourself./ _Bakura said with a very impatient sigh.

I looked over at Malik. He was glowing a light lavender, a sign that he was summoning his magic. We all glow our color when we summon magic. His eyes started to glow as well, the same shade of lavender. He was healing himself.

He looked over at me and I quickly looked at the floor. I couldn't meet his eyes.

Suddenly I was picked up and draped over a shoulder. It was Marik. I could see his deep purple cloak trailing behind him. I kept still. What else could I do?

Marik threw me down beside Malik and sent me a glare that clearly said, if you hurt him I'll kill you. Instead he said, "Malik wanted to talk to you, but you wouldn't answer, so I brought you to him."

I looked down at my hands.

"Ryou I'm not mad. It's okay."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but cringed away from it. How could he not be mad. I-i….

_/He's your friend, kid. What would you have done in his place? Uhhh, why are you so stupid?/_

_/No, I wouldn't be mad./_

_/Ryou, trust your friend. After what the two of us have put him through, the fact that he's still around proves his loyalty./_

_/O-okay/_

I looked up and met Malik's eyes for a second, before quickly looking back at my hands.

"I-I'm so sorry, Malik."

I felt the hand on my shoulder again and this time I accepted the comfort it offered. I leaned into his touch.

"Ryou, it's okay. Don't worry."

I hugged him, tackling him to the floor in the process. That earned a growl from Marik, but he didn't say anything. Malik petted my hair.

"So can someone please tell me why this Angel gets bloodlust?" Malik asked, impatiently.

I was still clinging to Malik's middle, head on his chest, "Soul Harbor is a spell that allows a host body to harbor a second soul. Bakura's soul is in my body."

I turned my head to look at him when he didn't answer. It looked like he was deep in thought.

"So… you _are _Bakura?" He was very clearly confused.

"In a way, I guess. I'm still me, my soul is a separate entity then Bakura's, but we share my body. Bakura can take control of my body anytime he has the strength to."

"Okay. …Is that why you look so much like him?"

"That is a side effect to the spell, but in our case, I was born looking like this." I sat up, getting off of Malik so I could face Marik easier. "I was born with white hair and similar bodily structures as Bakura. It is strange though."

I tilted my head slightly to the side thinking. Why did I look so much like Bakura? Why did Marik and Malik look so similar?

"Like me and Marik?" Malik asked unsure.

I looked at Malik and answered, "Exactly."

I looked back over at Marik, who began to look me over, judging. It made me feel incredibly self-conscious. Malik put his hand back on my shoulder. Again I leaned into the comforting touch.

"You were born with red eyes, fangs, and bloodlust?" Marik asked, unbelieving.

R-red eyes? They are only tinted red. Are they completely red now? Oh shit! Shit? I never use that word! Never! Damn it! Oh my, what's happening to me? Bad Ryou! Bad!

_/Ryou I seriously doubt your eyes are red so early in our partnership. We only joined this afternoon./_

"How would you know?" I accidently said out loud.

"I wouldn't. That's why I'm asking you." Marik said even more confused.

"Huh, what?" I realized I had just said the last bit with Bakura out loud. I was incredibly embarrassed. I blushed. "Sorry, I was talking to Bakura."

"Bakura?" Marik leaned forward, searching my face again.

I looked past him and said, "Yah, he was um, talking to me in my head. He was trying to make me feel better."

I heard Bakura yell in my head making me wince and giving me a headache instantly, _/I WAS NOT!/_

Marik laughed, "Yah, that'll be the day. Bakura is one of the most violent Demons there is. He's one evil basterd."

I glared at Marik. Something else completely uncharacteristic of me, but I couldn't help it. "He is not!"

"R-ryou, calm down. You're glowing." Malik was tugging on my sleeve. I don't remember standing up. I looked down at him and saw his fear. Malik cringed under my gaze.

_/Ryou, something inside of you is building! Look away from Malik!/_

I obeyed instantly, the worried tone speaking for itself. I looked back at Marik. I too, could feel something building inside. It felt like when I cast the Soul Harbor spell. It felt powerful, but with an edge of something dark. I couldn't put my finger on how strong this dark force could become.

I tried to push it down, but it just kept growing. It spread through my whole body. It hurt. I could feel the energy coming off my skin. I was glowing white, but pulsing black. The pain intensified. I knew I had to release this power, though I didn't know what it would do. I doubt it's anything harmless, because of the dark edge it had to it. The pain tripled and I screamed. I fell to the floor on my stomach, eyes shut tight.

Pain shot through my back and my wings unfurled. Pain sliced through my wings, hands, eyes, mouth, head, heart, and continued until everything was consumed by it. It was the worst pain I had ever endured, but I wasn't blessed enough to pass out. I had done that too many times today, it seems.

I struggled inside of myself. In the dark of my soul room. I tried to keep the power inside and I could feel Bakura helping me. With the both of us pushing it finally subsided. It slowly became a bearable pain and I opened my eyes.

Malik was shaking me. Someone else was yelling. I guessed it was Marik. I had no idea what was being said.

I look Malik in the eyes and see fear shot through them. His eyes widened. He let go of my shoulder and backed up a bit.

Hurt stabbed my heart. What was wrong? Why did Malik back away from me?

"Malik, what's wrong?" It was Marik who asked that question. It appeared as though Marik was just as unnerved by Malik's reaction as I was.

Marik's eyes widened when he meet his eyes, but in surprise not fear. He started to walk towards me. I was scared. He pulled my chin up to look into my eyes. He poked the spot right under my right eye. I screamed. It hurt so bad!

I clamped my eyes shut. I put my fists over my ears, begging the gods that be to end this torture.

When it finally subsided I looked back into Marik's still widened eyes. There was no fear, only curiosity. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what happened. I wanted to run home. The reactions being so different scared me. I thought that Malik…. Why was he afraid of me?

"Open your mouth." Marik ordered. I didn't know what he was doing, but it didn't seem to be anything so I opened my mouth.

Marik stuck his pointer finger into my mouth. He felt my teeth and took his finger back out. It was bleeding, I could only tell by the smell. It wasn't enough to set me off, because I hadn't seen it. He had stuck his finger right into his own mouth.

"Bend forward." Another command. I was confused, but did as he said. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Turn around."

I did as I was told and he pulled roughly at my wings. I whimpered, but let him continue. I might not know what he was doing. He didn't seem to cause any harm on purpose.

_/He's checking you over. Like they do for young Demons every few weeks./_

_/Why do they do that?/_

_/To check progress./_

_/Progress?/_

Bakura didn't respond, instead he closed off the link. I was really scared now and all alone. What the hell was going on? Damn, I said hell. Shit, I said damn… okay I know where this is going. I'm going to stop right there.

"Give me your hands." I was snapped back into reality by this command.

He ran his fingers over my fingernails. My hands still didn't look right, but the nails were very odd. They came to points. Where Marik's fingers ran across mine they started to bleed.

He put them into his mouth. The smell and the drips that ran down Marik's chin were making my head spin. Marik noticed and ran his other hand over my fingernails, causing a cut on his palm. I was transfixed by the dripping crimson.

He held his hand in front of my face. I grabbed it and licked it. I was completely aware of my actions, but was unable to hold myself back. It tasted so good!

Marik pulled his hand back. I growled and pouted, plopping down on the floor.

Marik crouched in front of me. "Well that explains the intensity of your bloodlust."

"What does?" I asked looking into his eyes and then looking away.

"It seems that when your power awakened you fully matured."

"Huh?" I blinked. "Matured? What do you mean?" I was confused.

"All of your Demon traits have awakened."

Okay, finally done. I don't know if this will be any good, but I'm putting it up here. Hoped you enjoyed. And I told you the next chapter would be long. This chapter was 12 pages long. I had to split it up.

Big thanks to; Kiara victory Tatsu, subaru1999, and everyone else who reviews. You guys make my writing worth it. I would have stopped a long time ago without you guys. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7. I wanted to tell a little more of Bakura's past. I've been thinking about how I'm going to end this and I'm not going to rush it. It might end up being kinda long. I also am having trouble deciding who to use Ryou's unknown power on. Rawr! This is harder then I would have guessed. Anyway, enjoy! Still Ryou's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: Do not own Yugioh, unfortunately.

3

I just sat there stunned. I'm not a demon. I'm not a demon! I wanted to cry again. I wanted to scream. I wanted someone to tell me it was all some sick joke, but I could see how serious Marik was. His eyes held no humor, just an apology.

I shook my head. I didn't want to believe it. No! This can't be right. I couldn't seem to find my voice.

Malik walked over to me. I looked over at him when I felt his hand back on my shoulder. He wouldn't meet my eyes, but he seemed to have recovered himself. Oh, Malik, Please tell me it's all a lie.

"I'm so sorry, Ryou." No, not you too. This isn't happening. I looked franticly around and ran to the bathroom. I closed the door, but there was no lock. I wanted to cry again. I didn't want to be comforted. I just wanted to be alone. I want Bakura, not to be alone, I corrected myself. Bakura's the only one I wanted to talk to. He will tell me the truth. He wouldn't lie. He had no reason to. He was blunt. He wouldn't lie. I didn't need a lie that everything was going to be okay. I wanted the truth. I love Malik, but he's to concerned for my feelings. Marik probably would have told me the truth, but I just want to talk to Bakura. Only to Bakura.

I reached out, but the link felt incredibly thin. He must not want to talk to me. I-i understand. Why would he want to talk to me? I'm so pathetic. I'm worthless and now I can't even become anything useful. I'm not who I once was. Was it only this afternoon that my whole world turned upside-down?

I looked out the window. It was dark out.

I turned and saw myself in the mirror. I gasped. No wonder Malik couldn't meet my eyes. I gape in horror at the mirror. The area below my right eye was gushing blood. I could faintly see that it had a long cut that went from my eye to almost my chin. It had two more cuts that crossed it in two different places. They were parallel. The eye, though, was crimson. It was exactly the same shade as Bakura's. My other eye was my normal chocolate brown.

In my open mouth I could see long fangs. They were shorter then Bakura's and Marik's, but still long enough to be instantly noticeable. I quickly shut my mouth causing my new fangs to rip open my lips and bleed. The blood did nothing to me, for which I was grateful. It seems that I had enough blood for one day and, I added hopefully, enough for the rest of my life. I knew enough about demons, though, to know that isn't true. The blood continued down my chin ad dripped on my shirt, which was still open. I hastened to button it back up, cutting the material with my claws, unused to them as I was.

I looked back into the mirror. My eyes looked so odd. I don't get why the spell had changed me this way. We were supposed to combine not split down the middle.

At that thought I noticed my wings. They were no longer the light grey. One was black, so dark that it seemed to swallow light and one white, the same pure, bright color they used to be, a color that had no color. It seemed as though my wings didn't want to be shown up by my eyes.

I reached my hand up, unconsciously and stupidly, touching my mess of a right eye. I screamed and fell to the floor. The pain was so strong. What the fuck was happening to me? I clamped my hands over my ears, willing the pain to stop. It didn't. My claws dug into my face and blood flowed down my cheeks, mockingly like tears. I understand why Malik wouldn't look me in the eye.

I reached out to Bakura again, but no response. How truly alone I was finally sunk in. The one I took into my soul didn't even want to be around me. I'm all alone. What did I do to deserve this? I could almost hear the gods laughing at me. The pain died away and I started to cry. Again.

3

Bakura's P.O.V.

Shit, Ryou. I'm so sorry. So very sorry. I've ruined your life. I shouldn't be alive. This is your life. I'm dead. That Angel let me, a Demon, into his heart, body, and soul. All I've done is taint him.

I slammed my fist into the dark wall of my soul room. I reveled in the pain and it helped clear my mind, but I had to be careful. Ryou feels the pain as well, though not as strong, seeing as it's a wound to my soul.

I don't know what I could possibly do to help him. Why would he even want to talk to me? I'm the cause of his pain. I reach out despite this and strengthen the link again. I cringe when Ryou's emotions flooded in. All his pain and self-loathing hit me square in the chest. It was just so deep. I continued towards Ryou, opening the link all the way.

_/Ryou?/_

I felt Ryou stiffen at my voice. I cringe. Dose he hate me?

_/Bakura?/ _I could hear the relief in his voice. Why wasn't he mad? /_What's happening to me?/_

He wasn't made at all. Such a pure Angel. He embodies the light. Not angry even at the one who caused his pain. I'm a different story. The offender would be dead long before my pain could get this deep. Hell, I killed for the fun of it. We are total opposites. He was light and I was darkness. He was pure and I was warped.

_/I'm no longer pure./_

_/Yes you are, Ryou./_

_/Look at me. How can I be?/ _He sounded defeated and resigned.

I appeared next to Ryou, in my false form. I smiled at him; he didn't even notice I was there. I was so tired, but this was for Ryou. I pulled the boy into a hug. Pulled him right onto my lap and petted his hair as I had done earlier this afternoon. What a hectic day it has been for this little light. I smile. Light is a good name for him.

I heard a rough intake of breath. I turned and Ryou keeps his head tucked into my shoulder, not looking up. I saw Marik and Malik standing in the doorway. I ignore then and go back to comforting my light.

_/Your body is not your soul or your heart, though, your body can reflect them. Right now your body is trying to reflect two very different souls. If I'm correct in assuming, Angels only go through one big change./_

Ryou looked up at me, a sad smile on his lips. _/Yes. We get our wings./_

I nodded_. /Ryou, Demons go through much more. It only stands to reason your body would obtain a few Demonic traits./_

I wiped a single tear from his cheek. It was red because of all the blood on his face.

_/Besides, you still look like an angel./_

Ryou snorted, _/And my eyes?/_

The dark humor didn't sound right coming from the small Angel. I hugged him tighter. Damn, he made me soft. I seriously need to either kill something or get drunk just to prove I'm still me.

The darkness in my eyes made Ryou try to turn his eyes from mine, but I grabbed his chin and forced him to look into my eyes once more. _/You're not the only one changing, little light. I am as well and I am here whenever you need me. Whenever it gets too much and you just need someone to listen, call me. I'm here./ _I poked his chest, right where his heart is.

Ryou's eyes started to shimmer with tears and I sighed. I looked away. I need to be here for this boy. He needs me. Damn, why does he make me so fucking soft? Fuck! Fuckity fuck. Fuck. Well, it seems I can still curse. At least he hasn't taken that from me. Fuck, I thought one last time for good measure.

_/I hope you heard me, 'cause I'm never going to say that ever again./_ I didn't meet his eyes, I didn't even look at him. I knew there would be a light blush on my cheeks and if anyone saw it my rep would be ruined. Fuck! Damn, that word feels good flouting around in my head.

Once the small blood rush vanished I looked back and saw that there was a soft smile on his bloody face.

"Okay what the fuck is going on?" I heard Marik say. He's obviously been holding it back for quite some time.

I looked over at him and Malik. Malik was looking straight at me, seeing me, while Marik was looking through me at Ryou. Ahh, I get it.

I gently pushed Ryou off my lap and smiled at him before getting up and walking towards Malik. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"_Malik it seems as if you have two specialties, seeing the reaction in this moron," _I jerked my thumb at Marik, who was still staring at Ryou stupidly,_ "proves it."_

"Huh," Malik replied intelligently. Curiosity was mixing with his concern of Ryou on his face. I smirked.

Marik turned to look at Malik and said, "Did you say something to me?" he looked so confused, as usual. My smirk grew larger.

"N-no. I was talking to Bakura."

"Bakura?" Where is he?" he yelled spinning and looking for me. That guy is always so over enthusiastic. He always has been. A memory jumped to mind.

"'Kura! What up, you asshole!" A young Marik called after me. He was about 11 years old. I was 13. His parents had been killed in the same raid as mine. We were kinda stuck with each other after that. We lived on the streets. I took care of Marik, he was like my little brother.

We were both starting to awaken to our Demonic powers. I had one big black wing and fangs too big for my small mouth. I cut my lips constantly and they curved out of my mouth. I always wore my jeans and an oversized black tee-shirt. My hair was insane. It always was, even if I brushed it. So I stopped brushing it.

Marik had both of his wings they were a dark lavender and he was picked on constantly for it. They were the same color as his eyes. He could have easily been mistaken for an angel boy, except the hair. His hair would never have been accepted in Angelic society. I snort at the thought. He was so proud of his hair too. He didn't let anyone, but me, touch it. For some reason he didn't mind if it was me. He still doesn't. 'Kura was his nickname for me and no matter what I threatened he wouldn't stop calling me that, so I let him have his way. He was also wearing jeans and an oversized black tee-shirt.

"No! You ketch up to me! Fucking moron!" And that was my nickname for him.

I kept running. Yami's wings had ripped out of him yesterday and he wanted to show them to us. He had told me in a dream. He had awaked at a very young age to his telepathic abilities. Something I was envious of, even after awakening to my own, seeing as mine is so lame.

"'Kura!" I heard the urgency in Marik's voice. I turned.

Marik had tripped. That fucking moron. I ran back to him. There was blood, a lot of it. Marik was blooding from a gash on his forehead and both knees were badly scraped as well as his hands. This was going to draw the deranged Demons who only live to drink blood. I cursed our luck. Yami would have to wait.

"You are such a fucking moron, Marik!" I yelled as he put his hand to his forehead and looked at the blood that was now covering both sides of his hand. Palm from the fall, back from his forehead. He licked it off his hand. Damn, his eyes were clouding over. I bit my wrist; new, sharp fangs sank into my flesh. I avoided the main vein. I gave him my wrist as I picked up my friend and ran with him to the closest river. I had to wash off the blood as soon as possible.

Marik was greedily sucking on my arm, long since gone in his bloodlust haze. I would have to rip my shirt into bandages and I could use his shirt to wash off all the blood. We would either have to ask Yami for two new shirts or steal a few from a store. I was a good thief, always had been.

Malik let go of my arm and I set him on the ground. He wasn't too heavy, but my back hurt. I yanked off his shirt and got it wet in the water. Unfortunately I didn't have anything to sanitize the cuts and scrapes with. Let's hope it doesn't get infected. I have to learn healing magic. It will save us a few shirts.

I wiped the blood off of Marik forehead first and moved on to his hands and knees. Nothing severe or even enough to scar, but it was a lot of blood. I threw Marik's shirt into the river and took my own shirt off. I bit it to start the ripping process, then ripped it the rest of the way with my hands. The material was thin, but it would have to do.

I wrapped the material around his head and tied it a little tight. "'Kura, I'm so sorry."

I looked down at Marik, his eyes were dark.

"You should be. You could have gotten us both killed." I pulled his chin up, to look into his eyes. "Was that what you wanted, huh?"

Marik started to cry and I cursed under my breath. Fucking Moron was always so sensitive.

I wrapped my arms around him. I knew what was bothering him. I also was aware that what I had said only made things worse. Damn, I always seem to do that. I knew the exact words that would cheer him up, but I didn't want to say them again. He always feared he was a burden. I sighed.

I ran my fingers through his soft blond hair. "Marik, I'm glad you're here with me. You keep me sane."

Marik returned my hug then and buried his face into my chest.

_/Oh, so that's your relationship./_

I blinked a few times. The voice in my head had pulled me out of the memory. How uncharacteristic of me to dwell on the past.

_/Ryou, don't pry into my thoughts./ _I said with a sigh.

_/I didn't mean to. You were thinking so loud. Okay, that sounds weird and Malik was worried./_

Bakura looked back at Malik who did indeed looked worried. He smiled at me nervously and I rolled my eyes at him. What a fucking moron, just like Marik.

"Malik, please answer me!" Marik yelled at the shorter blond. Malik winced and looked up at him. He gestured to me with his hands. Marik looked right through me and he was getting angrier. That fucking moron. Damn, it seems that might just become a catch phrase for me. I snorted. Malik looked back at me, but I had turned to look at Ryou.

_/Ryou, can I barrow your body?/_

_/Yes, of course. I know you want to talk to your friend./_

_/He's not my friend./_

_/Whatever, aren't you still weak?/_

I sighed. _/Probably, but I need to talk to that fucking moron before he bites Malik's head off./_

Ryou smiled. _/Sure./_

I felt the world spin out of control as I was sucked into Ryou's body. I didn't want to take control without permission. It's his body. We may share it, but it was his. I will only do that to protect him. Like with Jonouchi. I will protect this Angel, my light.

I opened Ryou's eyes when the damn spinning stopped. I hate that! My light appeared beside me. His soul still had white wings and chocolate brown eyes. I smiled, I had been right. The smile turned smug.

I crossed my arms over my chest and sent a death glare Marik and Malik's way. They hadn't noticed my presence yet. They were arguing and Malik seemed to be losing. I felt sorry for the boy. Marik could be a fucking moron. And no I am not cussing constantly just because I feel like I'm changing too much and trying to reassure myself that I'm still me. No that's not it at all.

"Fucking Morons," I said, addressing the pair. Malik had just adopted Marik's nickname. Lucky him.

Marik turned to look at me. His eyes widened at my crossed arms and death glare. Neither being something Ryou would do. I laughed. He really is a moron.

"What is it? Do you not recognize me?" I laughed again and Marik ran at me. He gave me a huge hug, picking me up off the floor.

_/Ryou, you need to grow taller./_

I couldn't see him, but threw the link I could feel him blush. I smiled.

I growled at Marik. He chuckled and let me go.

"Bakura!" Marik said happily.

I started to grin, a sadistic smile on my face. "Marik, don't get too happy. I still have to punish you for what you did to Ryou."

This would be fun. It's been a while since I tasted blood last. Ryou had been hogging it as of late.

_/Bakura./ _Ryou said with unfounded authority. He stepped in front of me.

_/Don't worry. I'm just going to break his arm and make him bleed a little./ _I said innocently.

_/Bakura, I will take back control./_

I snarled. _/Why can't I hurt the fucking moron? He hurt you./_

_/You know why. He was only protecting Marik. You would and are about to do the same thing. How can you blame him?/_

_/Can I punch him then? Only once./_

Ryou sighed and looked away from me. _/You're going to do it with or without my permission, aren't you?/_

_/Yep!/ _

I ran forward. Right passed Ryou, who stepped out of the way in time. I grabbed a stunned Marik by the throat and pushed him into the hallway wall. I pulled my arm back and punched his already bruised eye, for max pain. I punched him hard, my knuckles protected by shadow magic. Marik cried out. I smiled when he opened his severely swollen eye.

"Old friend I have to go. I'm very weak right now. I will talk with you more tomorrow, but Ryou has questions. I can't answer them when I'm asleep so I trust you to answer then to the best of your abilities. Help him; he's going to need someone he can trust. With these changes he doesn't know who to turn to and I have to sleep." I said my sadistic smile fading and was replaced by a look of worry.

Malik's one good eye widened, "You really care for the boy, don't you."

It was a statement. I looked away, "Maybe."

Marik chuckled, "Wow, Bakura. He's really softened you."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" I said low and dangerous. I bared Ryou's short fangs and growled a warning. Marik looked away.

"Anyway, you really should thank Ryou. I was going to break your arm and scar your face, but Ryou wouldn't let me."

Marik looked confused and shifted under my gaze.

I yawned. _/Ryou, I'm about to give you back control./_

_/Okay, 'Kura./_ I could hear a smirk in his voice.

I groaned to tired to fight anymore._ /Must you?/_

_/Yep!/_

He was turning my own line against me, damn it!

_/Smartass./_

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Marik." Against my better judgment I leaned forward and gave my oldest friend a hug.

_/Damn you, Ryou! You're turning me soft!/_

I had to do one last thing before I left, though. I placed my hand over Ryou's bloody eye and felt the dark energy around me. I felt my eyes glowing the same dark color. I removed my hand and retreated to my soul room for a much deserved sleep.

Okay well there you go. It turned out long. Sorry 'bout that. I seem to either make it short or long. Anyway, I have a question. I'm not sure if I will take your advice, but who do you think Ryou should use his mysterious power on: Marik, Malik, or Jonouchi?

Thanks to earthluva, YamiBakura1988, Neitherworld, KATZUNITED-MEOW, Kiara victory tatsu, subaru1999, and Affy-Bakura! I give you all big big hugs. I luv u guys! Reviews really are wonderful, but the reviewers are the awesome ones. Thanks again guys.

Also as I put on my emerald eyes fic, I accept all constructive criticism. If there is something you don't understand, feel free to ask. I may not do corrections for a while, but I will respond at the top of my fanfic if I can. I don't bite… much.


	8. Chapter 8

**The 5****th**** was my birthday! I am now 17! Yay! Anyway sorry this update took so long. We're moving and I kinda got stuck. Here it is, finally, chapter 8.**

**Bakura's Guardian Angel: I will try to tone down the cussing, but Bakura is like that. I can't help it; he's the one cussing, not me. **

**Disclaimer: I will own when Yami Bakura bakes cookies for the Pharaoh, without poison and outside of fanfiction.**

I was ready for the spinning when I came, but that didn't help much. The spinning was still out of control and just as fast as before.

As we switched I could feel the extent of Bakura's exhaustion. It felt like he had been run over by a truck, which was Bakura's words, not mine. All he felt like doing was maybe going into a coma and sleeping for a few years, again, Bakura's words. I could hear his thoughts louder in this in between state. It was as if our thoughts were the same and I'm sure Bakura heard my own thoughts.

The spinning finally stopped and I said through the mind link, _/Thank you for today./_

_/Don't worry about it./_

I smiled as I felt his soul room door close. He was finally getting the sleep he needed. We're an unlikely pair aren't we? An Angel and a Demon. He comforts and protects me, but I can't do anything for him other then let him sleep. I'm pretty worthless and I know he deserves better.

My smile faded. Hopefully nothing really bad will happen, because I can't protect Bakura no matter how bad I wish I could. I also can't comfort him. He just gives of this 'I never cry' air. I wish there was something I could do for him. What could I do?

_/Ryou, I don't mind helping you. It's fun to beat the shit out of people. As for comfort, I didn't know I was helping you so much. Demon's aren't all that good at comfort./_

I hadn't noticed his soul room door open. Stupid me!

_/Bakura, sorry for waking you./_

_/Don't worry about it./ _Bakura said again and yawned.

I raised my hand unconsciously to my eye yet again. This time there was no pain. It just felt a little wet from the blood.

I spun around to look in the mirror. I couldn't see anything but the shape of a scar, not cut, through all the blood. It had healed. That must have been what Bakura had been doing. That idiot. Malik could have fixed it easily and he would not ended up so exhausted.

I found a washcloth on the counter and wet it down. I started to wipe my eye. I could see that, as I had thought earlier, the scar was one long line with two intersecting smaller lines. It was a very odd looking scar.

I could see Marik watching me in the mirror. It made me self-conscious. I looked at Malik and tried to tell him this with my eyes.

He understood and glared at Marik. Malik whacked him in the back of the head. Marik turned to him after a cry of surprise, clutching his head.

"What the hell was that for?"

Malik just shook his head and Marik glared. I chuckled.

I turned back to them once all of the blood was gone. I smiled and ignored the momentary loss of words. I knew I looked strange, but I would have to face it eventually. I can't hide from myself, but I had no idea what to say any more than they did.

"A-are," I faltered, but kept going, "you guys hungry?"

Malik's eyes widened with understanding and a grin spread across his face. Marik looked at him then at me, unsure. He looked confused at the reaction I had gotten from Malik with such a simple question. I smiled.

I love to cook. Kind of odd, but oh well. I am good at it as well, or so other people say. I cook for the fun of it. I follow all the rules, most of the time. I like to add something else outside of the recipe every now and then, when that something would work just as good or better.

I smiled and led them into the kitchen. I know where the kitchen is because I made Malik's cake on his birthday. His sister lives very far away. I think in a different country, so he was all alone on his birthday. I don't understand that much about his situation but, when it was time to go back home Malik wanted to stay here. He wanted to go to school.

From what I have pieced together, Malik had never been to school before and lived in some kind of underground. His father was an abusive bastard… bastard? Again with the words I would never say! Brilliant! I hate this! Anyway, he died about six years ago. Malik, his sister, and brother have traveled a lot since then. That is as much as I know, but a person's pasts are a very personal thing. I haven't told him about mine yet. I don't pry. It's not my business and he'll tell me when he's ready or not at all.

"What should I make?" I asked turning to them. It looked as if Malik was having a hard time containing himself. I smiled.

"Pizza!" Malik yelled.

Marik looked even more confused at this, "What's pizza?"

Malik turned to the other blonde wide-eyed.

"How can you not know what pizza is? It's only the best food on Earth!" Malik was waving his hands around to show his disbelief. He looked at me for support. I smirked at him.

"That's where your wrong, Malik. Cheesecake is the best food on Earth." I crossed my arms over my chest and did my best Bakura impersonation. Why Bakura? He's the most intimidating person I know and that is what I was after in this play fight. I was still smirking at him.

Malik mock glared at me. He pointed his finger at me and said, "How dare you! What kind of blasphemy are you spewing? God shall punish thee!" He burst out laughing. I started laughing too. It was just like old times. Malik has such an infectious laugh.

Marik poked me in the shoulder. I turned to him as soon as I had a handle on my laughter.

"What's cheesecake?" Marik asked.

Malik laughed. "He doesn't know yours either."

Marik suddenly looked embarrassed. He looked down at his feet and said, "Me and Bakura, we, lived on the streets. We didn't really have much variety in our diet."

I thought about this. What had it been like to live on the streets? Father pays my rent even if he has long since stopped visiting. I always had a home. He also paid the other bills, electricity and heat. I only bought the groceries. I had a job to pay for stuff like that. I remembered Bakura's memory. I've never had just one shirt like Bakura and Marik had. I never had to clean off in a river. That's a hard way to live. I doubt I will ever understand what they had to go through completely, but I can sympathize.

I grinned as a sudden thought came to mind. I knew how to cheer up Marik, if he was anything like Malik.

"Do you guys want to help in the kitchen?"

Malik was practically jumping up and down in joy. I, again, smiled. He will never cease to be a source of entertainment for me, if nothing else. Marik looked up, uncertain. I smiled encouragingly. He nodded. It was quite odd to see the violent Demon acting this way. It was kind of cute.

I walked the rest of the way down the hall to the kitchen and we set to work. Malik and I made a bet as to which Marik would like better, so we made both cheesecake and pizza.

When we were done, Malik was covered in flour and Marik had pizza sauce up to his elbows and pepperoni in his hair, I was covered in cheesecake. Marik had somehow managed to make the cheesecake explode. I have no idea how he did it but when I went to taste it, it exploded in my face. I had heard Marik's laugh and a resounding whack and a surprised cry as he was hit in the back of the head with a rolling pin. Marik yelled "Why a rolling pin?" and Malik had responded with, "Did you really want me to hit you in the head with the pizza sauce covered spoon?"

Malik with Marik's help had put all sorts of ungodly things on our first attempt at pizza. Anything he could find that started with the letter 'P.' Pickles, peanut butter, pink paint, pepperoni, pairs, potato chips, pine cones, pie, and the list goes on.

So we threw out that pizza, much to Malik's despair, and started again. This one had pepperoni, because he still wanted 'P' toppings. These two are going to be the death of me. I sighed and set the pizza and cheesecake on the square table.

I looked around for a pizza cutter and decided to cut the cheesecake with it as well. Why not? I cut the cheesecake first, because I doubt it would taste good with pizza grease in it. I wiped it off and went over to the pizza and cut that as well.

Malik took four pieces and Marik took one hesitantly, as if it might be poison. I gave him some cheesecake as well. I don't really care which he likes better. I just hope he likes it.

I sat down across from Marik and to the right of Malik.

Marik took a small bite of the cheesecake and his whole face lit up as his eyes widened.

"Fuck, Ryou, this is some good stuff."

"You say that as if you're surprised. I told you he was a good cook." Malik tried to defend my honor. I laughed.

Malik continued, "Try the pizza now." This was a command and Marik just went along with it.

He picked it up and took an equally small bit and I could see we had a winner. He quickly shoved half of the slice in his mouth and managed to say, "This one." He finished the rest of the slice and reached for another one. I chuckled. He eats just like Malik, like a starved animal. I don't see how either of them even tastes the food.

Malik stood up and knocked his chair to the floor, when he jumped up.

"Ha!" he said, turning to me, "I win! Now say it!"

I held up my hands in surrender, "Okay, okay, pizza is the best food on Earth."

Malik nodded, satisfied and picked up his chair, "Exactly, pizza non-believer."

I grabbed two slices of pizza before the whole thing vanished and ate it quietly. Malik was at my right, so he could clearly see my eye. He kept looking over at me when he thought I wasn't wouldn't notice. I sighed and put my pizza down. Malik looked away fast.

"Sorry, Ryou," he said.

"Don't worry. My eye is pretty strange." I looked down and bit my lip. My new fangs easily cut open the skin and blood dripped down my chin. I raised my hand to it and wiped it off. It seems that the blood isn't affecting me so much. Good.

Marik had stopped eating and was looking at me as well. I blushed in my embarrassment.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Ryou."

I looked up, surprised. Marik had been the speaker.

"You and Malik deserve much better than either me or Bakura can give you. So far I've only gotten Malik in trouble and hurt his friend," he gestured at me, "I can't speak for Bakura, but I think he feels the same. I think that he thinks he's tainting you."

I looked back down sadly. I bit my lip again causing more blood to leak out. I licked it up. Did Bakura really think that? He shouldn't! I gripped the sides of my seat tight. Bakura has helped me far more times than he has hurt me! Idiot! I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks. I sighed, again with the tears? Why am I crying when it's Bakura who's hurting? I really am pathetic.

I hear a chair fall over and looked up to see Malik glaring at the other blonde. His fists were clenched tight and his knuckles were white.

"You're wrong, Marik!" Malik yelled.

Marik smirked and said, "Oh, yah? Then what would you call it other than trouble?"

Malik's glare intensified and he ran around the table and grabbed the front of his cloak. Marik was also sanding up, so instead of lifting him off his feet, like intended, Malik simply pulled him lower to see straight into his eyes. He was shorter so that's all he could do.

Malik gave Marik a death glare, a look I've never seen on his face before. Marik was the one to look away.

"I call it helping or protecting, you idiot." Malik was crying now.

I knew exactly how Malik felt. I wish I could say this to Bakura as well, but, "Marik, what Malik is saying is that, to us, you and Bakura, are the first ones to ever really care. You are the first ones that see us as important. That we are worth the time and effort to get to know and to defend when we need you." I struggled for the right words. Marik was looking at me, but Malik was queitly crying into Marik's chest. He had let go of Marik's cloak and was hugging him close now.

"What I mean to say is, if Malik feels the same about you as I do for Bakura, then you are almost like the other half of ourselves. Like our protectors, guardians, big brothers, and closest friends all rolled into one. As confusing as it is, it's like you are the missing piece to our very souls. Strong in the places we are weak, brave where we're scared, I hope that makes sense."

Marik looked taken aback and I looked back down embarrassed. Luckily I didn't blush this time. I had said exactly how I feel. I hope he understands and I hope I can tell this to Bakura someday.

I heard some shuffling and I looked back up. Marik was hugging Malik back now. They were looking into each other's eyes. Malik was still crying. They looked so close is sent a sad pang through my chest. Malik was tearing, but not crying. I felt my own eyes prickle. I blinked a few times and the feeling went away.

"Is he right?" Marik asked.

Malik glared a bit, "Of course he is you idiot. If I didn't want you around I would kick you out and turn on the sprinklers."

Marik smiled, "You have sprinklers?"

I felt very out of place. I felt the sad pang again and I got angry at myself. Why am I jealous? I shouldn't be. I can tell Bakura someday, I think. I wonder if I could ever be that close to someone. Uhh, bad thoughts go away!

I remembered the times when Bakura had comforted me and the sad pang eased away a little. I smiled at the memory. I, again, wish Bakura was here and had heard that, but that means I can plan out that speech better. I couldn't really say all that I wanted and several of the ways Bakura makes me feel are foreign to me. He makes me feel…. It's just so hard to put my finger on. Happy, content, safe, sad, sorry, home, my stomach feel funny, like I belong, and more that I really can't put my finger one. I've never felt like this towards anyone, not even Malik. He just makes me feel so safe and unjudged.

Malik walked back to his seat then and pulled me from my thoughts. I turned to him and he smiled at me, a sad and happy at the same time smile.

"Thanks, Ryou."

I smiled, but didn't say anything. I didn't really know what to say.

I heard Marik sit down as well and turned to look at him. He had the same smile as Malik.

"Hey, Ry, do you have any questions?"

My eyes widened at the nickname. I've never had a nickname before. Well, people call me names, but that's not the same thing. I smiled, big and happy. My eyes even closed for it.

"Ry… it suits you," Malik said, looking thoughtful.

I nodded. I have a nickname! I was so happy! I was speechless for a second. I had to say something though. They were waiting for me to.

"Um, yah, accentually," I shifted nervously, "Is there any way to prevent the bloodlust?"

I looked over at Marik when he didn't answer. I was worried by his conflicted expression. I didn't know what to make of it.

"Yes," Marik started slowly and continued on gently, "What we Demons do is have at least a taste of blood each day."

My eyes widened and I looked down at me half eaten slice of pizza. I hid my eyes with my bangs.

"Can it be my own?" I asked in a flat voice that didn't betray the turmoil I was currently going through. How could I ever do this? Angels don't drink blood and neither do they taste it. I wanted to run off again saying I wasn't a Demon, but there's nothing I can do about this. This is who I am now and I just have to get used to it.

"That doesn't work very well."

I nodded my eyes still hidden. My life will never go back to what it was before, but do I want it to? I wanted to look at the positives. I was never going to be alone again. I was going to be protected. I now have two new friends. I have done more today than I have ever done before and had been comforted by someone besides Malik for the first time since Mother died.

I looked up and met Marik's concerned eyes. I smiled a small, sad, but true smile.

"I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

I was pulled out of my chair and into a hug by Malik. He cradled my head against his chest. I hugged him back and felt my eyes water a bit. I must have run out of tears for today, because I know that if I had any tears I would be crying.

"Ry, you can have some of my blood whenever you need it. I don't mind."

I smiled, but had no idea what to say to such an offer.

"Bloodlust does not always induce a haze. So the haze is hard to predict. The reason you had it more than once today is because you were maturing at an alarming rate. You need more blood when you're changing."

I nodded at Marik the best I could, because it didn't seem like Malik was going to release me anytime soon. I smiled and petted his hair.

"Any more questions?"

That had been my most important question. I stifled a yawn and asked, "How will I be able to go back to school looking like this?"

Marik smirked at this. I was confused and Malik was giving him an identical confused look. Well, it seems we are both in the dark.

"That's an easy one."

Marik crossed his arms and said no more. We waited, but still he was quiet.

"Marik, spill it," Malik asked annoyed. I was still petting his hair. His hair is quite soft. His hug was unbroken.

Marik just shook his head, smirk growing larger, "I'll show you when you go back to school."

I wasn't as worried as Malik seemed to be. I could ask Bakura latter. I also trust Marik, especially when it seems he has a solution to my problem. I don't feel that I need to worry. I was too tired to worry. I wonder what time it is.

Marik suddenly yawned and Malik mimicked him. I smiled. Them to, huh?

"I'm tired," Marik said simply.

"Yah, me too," Malik agreed.

I looked up at the wall clock. It was only 10, but it had been a rough day. We were all tired.

I yawned this time and asked, "Malik is it okay if I stay over tonight?"

"Ry, I already invited you over, remember?"

"Kind of," I thought about it and I think he did. I'm not sure. I'm so tired all of a sudden. It was like everything was hitting me all at once and sapping my strength.

Marik growled at me, "The couch is mine."

I looked up, surprised. I hadn't even been thinking about taking the couch and this Demon sure has mood swings. He was nice just a second ago. I was getting pessimistic again, dang, it.

Malik walked up to the larger Demon and whacked him in the back of the head once again saying, "Be nice to my guest. The guest always gets the couch." Malik by now was wagging his finger at Marik. Marik looked like he wanted to bite it off, but he didn't.

"That's okay Malik. I don't-"

"You're sleeping on the couch and that's final," Malik said turning to me. He looked very serious. I sighed. Oh well, so much for that. I didn't mind sleeping on the floor. I didn't want to make things difficult. Marik grumbled and stalked off.

"Ry, don't worry about him. He just needs to get over himself," Malik said also watching the Demon leave. Marik stiffened at the end part, but continued on.

"O-okay."

Malik lead me to the couch and forced me to lie down as he when to get some fresh covers, seeing as the ones Marik had used were bloody.

Malik wrapped me up in the covers and brushed my bangs out of my face. I blushed, but said nothing.

"Night, Ry," Malik walked down the hall to his room. I had a lot on my mind and I needed time to sort through it, but I was just so tired that I fell asleep before I could even form one sentence in my mind.

**Dang, finally done. This took a while to write. I had intended on more of a question and answer session with Ryou and Marik, but this is what resulted. Ryou will ask more questions in the morning. Tomorrow is a Sunday (in my story). No school for Ryou or Malik. **

**Thank you to: earthluva, Neitherworld, Bakura's Guardian Angel, Affy-Bakura, KATZUNITED-MEOW, nyeh, YamiBakura1988, and Kiara Victory Tatsu, you guys are great! I love reading your reviews! They are such a self-esteem boost, something that everyone needs! Thanks again guys! *hugs everyone***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm back, I hope. It's been two freaking years, if anyone is still loyal to my stories, I bow down to you good sir. You are increasable. I'm finishing these for my readers. I'll be taking my time more than before. I'm not a very fast typer. I procrastinate and such. But yeah, I will be trying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh. Plain and simple. Now, don't sue me.**

Ryou's P.O.V.

I closed my eyes; lying on the couch, the bed that Malik had made up for me. I fell asleep almost instantly, just too much had happened. It was so too since this afternoon. What with Bakura, Marik, and Malik… I just don't understand, I can't keep up anymore.

I wish that I could have just had a dreamless sleep, but I'm not that lucky. I never have been that lucky.

I had three dreams that night, the first was that I was being chased; I had the feeling that if I had turned around, everyone would kill me. I knew that the everyone was all the angels I had ever known, even my teachers. They looked at me with disgust and hatred as they appeared to be chasing me towards the Demon Realm's border. They cursed me and said so many things. They called me Soul Stealer and Defiler… it hurt, how could they? I thought they were… at least the teachers... I heard something then, a snap of a twig right beside me and saw that Malik was running with me, I sighed in relief, because at least I wasn't totally alone. I still had Malik. I still had Malik.

That's when I noticed his hair was spiked straight up, just like Marik's and when I called out to him, I called out Marik's name, and he responded, nodding and spreading his large deep purple wings and grabbed me, flying over a wall that I just noticed in front of us, the border.

As we flew over it, I felt the burning shock that was made to keep Angels out and summon the Territory Guards. Malik's wings crumpled with the pain and we fell. The first and only thing that came to my mind is I have to save Malik, I grabbed him and spun around mid-air, so that my back would hit the ground first and I closed my eyes, bracing for impact, an impact that never came.

Hesitantly I opened my eyes, seeing it was dark. I blinked my eyes, trying to adjust to the drastic change. My body stood up, without my say so and slowly walked over to a shivering form in the corner of the run down shack I seemed to be in. I saw his spikey hair and realized that this must be Marik when he was still a child. I was taller than him and I reached out my arm, wrapping them around him and pulling him close. His shivering stopped then and I sighed, "Fucking moron," I muttered before again the scene changed.

Now a boy was standing in front of me, in a weird purple-ish swirl cloudy place. I blinked and took a step back, startled.

The boy had deep somewhere between crimson and purple eyes, they seemed to shift whenever I tried to get a closer look, large wings the exact same color, sharp glinting fangs, with a tail that had a spike. His horns were small and stood out stark white against his tri color hair. His hair was purple, black and yellow. He was wearing all leather and had his arms crossed.

"Wh-what?" I asked confused. What the hell was going on… this feels far more real than any dream I've ever had.

He smirked, fangs glinting in the dim light. "Ryou Touzoku, you have helped an old friend of mine, by taking in Bakura Akefia, son of Zork, you have won my favor. If you ever need to come to the demon realm, which I'm sure you will, and soon, you will be welcome as will your friend Malik Ishtar for helping out Marik, Son of none. Your safety has already been ensured."

I blinked; his speech was very… regal and… was pompous an acceptable term? Well that's the way he sounded. I chewed my lip and thought about everything that was going on

"This isn't a dream is it?" I asked

He smiled and nodded. "Very good, young Ryou. Do you know of the ability Dream Speech?"

"A bit. It's a split off portion of a greater psychic type ability, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Right again, Ryou."

I smiled and chewed my lip a bit more, thinking about everything and tilted my head. "Are you… Yami?" I asked, remembering a brief little bit of Bakura's memories from when he was a child.

He smirked wide. "That is the name I'm know as by Marik and Bakura. You may call me that if you so wish."

I looked down at my hands, noticing in this dream I had to claws. I felt my teeth with my tongue… no fangs either.

"You're not just their friend. You're more than that aren't you? Dream speech alone is an elite skill, on top of that your mannerisms… your appearance might be plain, but your far from plain aren't you?" I asked him.

He started laughing then. "I'm very impressed Ryou, your far smarter than those you surround yourself with. That is a question Marik and Bakura never asked me."

I blushed lightly, proud of myself. At least I was smart, if nothing else.

"Will you tell me who you really are?" I asked

He smirked and started to fade away. "No, I don't think so, that wouldn't be much fun, now would it? Why don't we turn this into a game? If you figure it out then I will give you and your friends a place to stay while here, other than Bakura's shabby little shack." Without even waiting for an answer he vanished and the dream dissipated.

I was looking up at the ceiling to Malik's apartment. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes, swinging my legs over the side and sitting up. I yawned and ran my hands threw my hair, freezing at what I felt. I slowly lowered my hands and looked at them. My… horns were longer… now they stuck out of my hair.

I sat there, not knowing what to do, and trying to be less self-pitying then yesterday. This is who I am, I have to accept it. I have to accept it. I have to accept it. I wouldn't change this for anything. No matter what, I don't regret saving Bakura. I never could regret that. How could I? I did what was right. I saved someone hurt and dying. Pitying myself anymore would just say to the world that I regret it, and since I don't I have to stop this.

Even though this was running through my head, I felt my tears on my cheeks yet again. Fuck it all! I ground my palm into my forehead, feeling small pricks there as well, something trying to break through the skin. "n-no" I whispered.

I heard footsteps then and looked over to see Marik walk into the room. He tilted his head looking around before turning and seeing I was awake.

"Hey, you know where Malik keeps the blankets? He keeps taking all of the cover." He frowned; he wasn't wearing his cloak or his cargo pants, just his boxers. I blushed, not used to seeing anyone even this naked. I looked away and bit my lip. "U-um… the closet in the hallway should have some."

He didn't say anything and as I looked back up at him and saw he was starting at my forehead, right above my eyebrows, where the new horns were growing in. He walked up to me and I blushed deeper, averting my gaze.

"Stand up," he commanded and I did so. I wanted this over. He proceeded to look over me the exact same way he had last night. He checked everything and soon he was checking my new horns and I winced, looking down further.

"I thought you said I was mature now," I muttered and he sighed, looking me in the eye.

"Kid, you have all the demon attributes, save one. That means you are mature, or that's how we look at it in the Demon Realm, but that doesn't mean they've stopped growing."

I shook and rubbed at my face. "I have four horns now," I whispered.

"Bakura had four too. The ones on your forehead won't grow very long at all," he whispered and brushed my bangs away from them, running his hand over one again.

I shivered lightly, feeling something sturring inside me. "Please stop," I whispered.

He took his hand away and nodded. "It's early, you should get more sleep" he whispered as he turned to find that blanket. I watched him leave and collapsed back down on the couch, holding my head.

"What more can happen?" I whined and pushed on the horns, as if I could push them back inside my skull. Nothing happened, but I cut my hand, of course.

I brought it down and sniffed the blood, licking at it, thinking. What would Mother say? Would she be happy I'd saved someone or… would she be horrified that he little boy was turning into such a monster. I-I'm a monster. That's what I am. I can't even pass as a demon. I'm not a demon… I'm something else. Something more twisted.

I reached out to Bakura, needing someone to talk to. I felt nothing, but I heard soft snoring threw his soul room door. I pulled back, not wanting to wake him and curled up, shaking as tears spilled out. "I'm a monster. I'm a monster" I said over and over again, feeling the thing that was sturring build very slowly. It was that same dark something from before. I closed my eyes, willing sleep, but it didn't come to me.

I was visited by demons of my past, seeing the car crash again where Mother and Amane died. I saw Father leave with that woman. I saw every school I'd gone to and how every friend had left after something weird had happened to them. They just one day stopped acting normal and hated me. As if a piece of them was gone… how long would Malik stay? How long would Marik? Bakura? Well, at least Bakura can't leave. He's tied to me. I'm his body. I'm not alone. I'm never alone with Bakura.

Slowly my eyes slipped back closed and I seemed to be rewarded by a dreamless sleep for once. Thank the Gods.

**Okay, how was this for my first chapter in over a year? I tried to make it good and long and I also tried to fill in plot holes. I don't know if I succeeded. Review? Tell me what you think? Thanks to all my reviewers and to those who read and didn't reply. Thanks, kankoku-ssi, Affy-Bakura, earthluva, YamiBakura1988, SennenCharizardGirl, Neitherworld, subaru1999. Soulmore, and dezzy13! I love you guys!**


End file.
